Desire of Freedom
by Dragonna
Summary: Dans un pays où règne un esclavage injuste, basé sur une magie sournoise, le prince héritier Edgar veut renverser le roi Druitt pour prendre sa place. Diederich, tuteur du prince, et un des membre du complot, se trouve obligé de prendre un esclave pour ne pas attirer les soupçons du gouvernement et du roi.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **Ce manga fantastique n'a pas été dessiné par moi. Sérieusement j'ai deux mains gauches quand je dessine. Et plus que tout, je ne me nomme pas Yana Toboso! Donc non je ne suis pas l'auteur. Je ne fais qu'empruter les personnages pour jouer avec.

**Genre: **A peu près tous les genres. Dans ce prologue: Angst, Aventure et Friendship. Slave fic. J'espère être originale. Je vais essayer de ne pas tomber dans le pathos ou le drama total, vous en faites pas.

**Personnages de l'histoire: **A peu près tous.

**Parings: ** Plusieurs.

**Warning for: **Dom/Sub, Slave!Fic, Crime, Complot.

**Rating**: M

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

* * *

><p>Diederich reposa sa tasse. Il repoussa ses papiers, pensif. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le tableau familial accroché au mur de gauche.<p>

_Lui debout dans son uniforme, sa femme assise dans un fauteuil, une petite fille sur les genoux et deux jeunes garçons quasiment identiques posté à droite et à gauche du siège. _

Cette peinture avait été faite 11 mois avant qu'elle ne meure, trois ans auparavant. Sa femme s'était mal remise de l'accouchement. Une infection généralisée. Les médecins avaient été impuissants. Malgré tout leur savoir, pourtant grand dans ce pays. Mais rien n'avait pu arrêter la septicémie. Elle était morte en une semaine. Pâle et fiévreuse, ses yeux rouges avaient pourtant gardé leur lumière. Sa main tenait la sienne. Il avait tenté de ne pas s'effondrer, malgré son cœur serré à lui faire mal. A rester fort pour ne pas la terrifier davantage. Pourtant des larmes lui avaient échappé.

Elle avait sourit «_Prends soin de nos enfants Diederich. J'ai été heureuse avec toi. Quand je me suis sauvé de chez moi, jalouse de ma sœur aînée, parce que j'étais amoureuse de mon beau-frère...j'ai failli rencontrer un avenir funeste. J'ai évité le pire grâce à toi. Tu m'as sauvé, ramené chez toi et accueillis alors que tu ne savais rien de moi. Je n'avais que 16 ans et tu en avais 20_.»

Petit à petit ils s'étaient rapproché. Il lui avait offert ces études de médecines qu'elle voulait tant, qu'elle souhaitait tant, et que ses parents lui avaient refusé. Quand elle avait eu 19 ans, près de deux ans après leur rencontre, le brun, mal à l'aise, rougissant de gêne, lui avait demandé à voix basse si elle acceptait de l'épouser. Il devait se marier mais ne voulait pas que sa vieille mère lui trouve une inconnue. Il préférait tenter sa chance avec une amie. Elle avait accepté. Ce n'était pas un amour comme elle avait ressenti pour son beau-frère.

_Mais c'était doux. Le brun était aimable, romantique, prenait soin d'elle._

_Elle était heureuse._

Diederich était discret mais gentil, il était un bon mari, était tendre, et lui donnait l'affection et le soutient qu'elle méritait. Et petit à petit, son idéal qu'était ce beau-frère inaccessible s'était effacé de son esprit. Celui-ci était un fantasme, un coup de cœur, un amour d'adolescente.

_Elle ne s'en serait probablement jamais libéré sans le brun et son attitude douce et respectueuse. Sans leurs enfants._

Elle avait tenu ses fils, des jumeaux dans ses bras. De faux jumeaux. Un petit roux aux yeux noirs. Un petit brun aux yeux bleus (_d'un beau_ _bleu comme ceux de sa grand-mère_). Ils les avaient appelé William et Siegfried.

_Et elle avait comprit qu'elle avait bien fait._

_De fuir. De venir ici._

_Que son bonheur était ici._

Deux ans plus tard, leur fille était née. Des cheveux noirs et des yeux onyx. Sieglinde. Diederich l'appelait sa petite princesse. Elle se montra précoce et intelligente. Elle souriait beaucoup, faisait beaucoup de bêtises au fil des mois où elle grandissait.

Leur petite famille était heureuse. Diederich monta rapidement en grade, devenant l'un des piliers de l'armée malgré son jeune âge. Sa femme s'occupait des gens vivant sur les terres des Von Wolf. Des terres que la famille du brun avaient louées des années avant, en échange d'un tribu annuel raisonnable et une protection certaine. Des gens dévoué au jeune militaire, lui portant un respect et une loyauté inébranlable, à toutes épreuves. Ses richesses, venues de mines de diamant à l'est, faisait de lui l'une des personnes les plus importantes du royaume.

_Trois ans de bonheur._

Et sa femme était retombée enceinte, voulant un dernier enfant. Et était né Lukas. Qui avait une touffe de cheveux noirs et les yeux de son père.

**_Tout aurait été parfait sans cette maudite infection._**

Il la revoyait, revoyait sa fine main, ses yeux rouges «_J'ai vécu presque dix ans de bonheur avec toi. Je t'ai connu à 16 ans. Tu as été le meilleur homme qu'une femme puisse avoir. Je regrette juste de ne pas m'être réconcilié avec ma famille.» _Elle avait sourit, doucement_ «Ne reste pas seul. Si tu trouve l'amour, n'hésites pas!_»

* * *

><p>Trois ans avait passé. Trois années où la douleur et le chagrin s'étaient petit à petit dilués en un sentiment triste et nostalgique.<p>

Son cœur était vide, il se sentait horriblement seul. Et triste. Mélancolique. Seul.

_Ses jumeaux avaient 8 ans. Sa fille avait 6 ans. Son plus jeune fils avait 3 ans. _

Il se sentait horriblement seul, plongé dans le travail des heures, en manœuvres souvent.

Mais il trouvait toujours un peu de temps pour ses enfants.

* * *

><p>Diederich regarda les jeunes hommes en face de lui. Un blond aux riches habits, accompagné d'un garçon étrange de son âge enveloppé dans un manteau violet.<p>

Son neveu Hermann, âgé de 18 ans était également là. Et le meilleur ami de ce dernier, Lawrence Bluer, du même âge, les avait accompagné.

Ils venaient pour lui transmettre une informations de premier ordre, extrêmement importante.

Depuis quelques années, Diederich était plus ou moins le tuteur du neveu du Roi Alistair Druitt. Il était chargé d'escorter et de conseiller l'héritier du trône. Le jeune Edgar Redmond était un garçon de 19 ans, aux longs cheveux blonds et aux magnifiques yeux pourpres. Élevé comme héritier potentiel du trône tant que son oncle n'aurait pas d'enfants. Roi qui avait 30 ans. Qui collectionnait les favorites et les amants mais n'avait ni enfants illégitimes, ni potentielle femme en vue.

Et cela posait problème à ceux à qui profitait les ''mauvais côtés'' du pays car Edgar était doux, intelligent, cultivé, humaniste.

_Beaucoup craignaient qu'il change totalement le pays._

_Qu'il change tout._

_Et on poussait le roi à se trouver une femme et à engendrer un fils ou une fille pour lui succéder._

_Mais le Roi Alistair aimait trop s'amuser pour s'engager._

_Cependant il commençait à éprouver l'envie d'avoir un enfant. _

Edgar était le seul héritier pour le moment. Éduqué et protégé comme tel, vu comme tel par tous, aimé par le peuple également grâce à ses actions généreuses, ses actions en faveur de beaucoup de choses . Diederich avait donc été chargé de le surveiller, le conseiller dans le monde et l'escorter quand il partait en voyage.

* * *

><p><em>Quand Diederich avait 23 ans, il avait escorté le jeune héritier âgé de presque 13 ans pour son premier voyage à l'étranger. Pour porter un traité. Le jeune garçon tremblait, tenant les rênes avec timidité, regardant autour de lui avec curiosité. <em>

_«Diederich?_

_- Oui prince?_

_- Pourquoi il n'y a pas d'esclaves dans ce pays?_

_- Cela a été aboli depuis longtemps. Et la magie ou l'alchimie sont proscrites car il y a eu de douloureuses dérives._

_- Mais pourquoi chez nous ça existe toujours?» L'enfant était très sensible, détestait voir des gens souffrir. Étant quelqu'un de fondamentalement juste, il haïssait l'injustice._

_Le militaire lui jeta un coup d'œil «Tes ancêtres ont mit en place un système basé sur la magie. Une magie **spéciale**._

_- Mais...»_

_Il avait voulu en dire plus mais un regard impérieux de son ''tuteur'' l'avait fait taire. Un conseiller du roi les avait rejoint. Rapidement le prince changea de sujet «Et comment vont vos fils? Vous avez eu des jumeaux non?_

_- Ils vont bien._

_- Et votre femme? Elle est originaire de ce pays non? Ne voulez vous pas retrouvé sa famille? Peut-être celle-ci serait heureuse de savoir qu'elle a des neveux ou petits-enfants? Que leur fille ou soeur est vivante non?»_

_Le brun avait détourné les yeux «Elle s'est enfuit. Ses parents ont du la renier, ils ne m'ouvriront pas. Sa sœur serait sans doute heureuse d'avoir de ses nouvelles mais je ne connais pas le nom de son mari. Juste qu'il est un noble important. Je sais juste qu'elle s'appelle Rachel._

_Edgar hocha la tête «Oui. Je comprends. La prochaine fois peut-être._

_- Pourquoi fais-tu grise mine?_

_- Mon oncle veut que j'ai un esclave._

_- Et?_

_- J'aime pas ça! J'aime rester seul dans mon coin..._

_- Il n'est pas forcé d'être toujours avec toi.» expliqua doucement l'homme chargé de sa protection, voulant faire passer les protestations du jeune garçon pour un caprice d'enfant tenant à son intimité. C'était préférable devant les espions du roi._

_Cela marcha, le conseiller pouffa devant ce prince adorable et sa moue boudeuse._

* * *

><p>Au fil des années, Edgar avait prouvé que oui, il était bel et bien opposé à l'esclavage et bien décidé à l'abolir dès qu'il serait sur le trône, même s'il le cachait à sa famille, surtout à son oncle. Il jouait les garçons dociles, modernes mais conservant des choses. Personne n'avait rien à lui reprocher. Il était aux yeux de tous l'héritier parfait. Et il cachait ses projets derrière un sourire aimable, et son respect des traditions.<p>

_Cependant la recherche d'une épouse de son oncle l'inquiétait un peu. _

_De même son oncle cherchait toutes ses anciennes favorites pour être certain qu'il n'en avait pas eu d'enfants._

Le jeune homme ne voulait pas voir son trône lui être raflé sous le nez.

Il avait fait suffisamment d'efforts comme ça.

Il fallait agir avant qu'il n'y ait un enfant. Edgar ne saurait pas comment régler ce problème, trop gentil pour faire 'disparaître' le petit en question.

Regard ses amis, alliés du complot, il chuchota «Je n'ai pas le choix, il faut le renverser. Je pourrais ainsi bâtir mon idéal. Faire de ce pays un modèle de culture et de richesses, d'humanisme. Un pays qui sera également fort. Et je mettrais fin à l'esclavage. Quand à la magie des sceaux que nous utilisons, elle sera proscrite. Dès que tous les esclaves seront libérés, les sceaux magique de marquage seront détruits avec la formule pour les créer.

- Hum. Peut-être pourrait-on la garder pour les prisonniers dangereux?» intervint Lawrence «D'un point de vue pratique, les plus grands criminels ne pourraient pas se sauver.»

Edgar sembla pensif «Oui..oui c'est possible. Cela éviterait les évasions. Et on les retirait à leur libération pour ceux qui seraient libérés.»

Diederich haussa un sourcil «Tu as l'air énervé. Un problème?

- Mon oncle m'a offert deux esclaves, objectivement j'ai rien à dire du plus jeune qui s'appelle Johannes et qui a 14 ans. Mais l'autre a 16 ans et s'appelle Maurice...il a un air sournois et je suis certain qu'il m'espionne pour mon oncle.

- Mais il ne peut pas te désobéir non? C'est le principe des sceaux.» S'exclama Hermann, fronçant les sourcils «Cette magie est là pour les forcer à obéir si on touche le tatouage, à ne pas se sauver à plus d'une certaine distance et à ne pas nous trahir ou avoir des gestes violents envers nous. S'il raconte tous tes faits et gestes à ton oncle, c'est de la trahison non?

- Sauf qu'il a le sceau de mon oncle qui lui a ordonné de m'obéir et vu la façon dont il me l'a ''donné'', je n'ai pas intérêt à m'en débarrassé. Heureusement Johannes, Cheslock et Gregory arrivent souvent à le tromper.» Il entortilla une mèche d'or autour de son doigt. Pensif.

Lawrence remonta ses lunettes «Et donc?

- Mon oncle pense que je complote contre lui.» Edgar prit une pose dramatique «Ce qui est vrai. J'ai donc joué la carte de l'horreur et de la stupéfaction, me jetant à ses pieds et jurant que _jamais au grand jamais_ je ne pensais le trahir et que cela n'était d'une petite farce que je faisais à Maurice. Un petit bizutage en définitive, ça l'a fait bien rire.»

Diederich but une gorgée de son thé «Tu es sadique en fait.

- Héhé.» Il reprit son sérieux «Seulement mon oncle a quand mêmes des doutes et par conséquent...

- Oui?

- Tout mes proches n'ayant pas d'esclaves doivent en prendre un. Ou plusieurs.

- C'est un ordre du roi?

- Non de moi. Mon oncle veut vérifier la fiabilité de ses informations. Des gens importants qui n'ont pas d'esclaves seront taxés d'être des pro-abolition. Il va faire cette vérification dans un mois. Il ne me pense pas assez futé pour prévenir mes ''collaborateurs'. Et il ne peut évidement pas imaginer que mon ''tuteur'' en fait partit. Hermann et Lawrence passeront aussi le message.»

Diederich se massa les tempes «Je vais devoir en prendre un ou deux donc.

- Oui.»

L'homme lui jeta un regard noir.

Le garçon se frotta la tête «Et je suis allé hier soir au marché aux esclaves. Et je t'en ai réservé plusieurs en ton nom. Tu n'as plus qu'à aller choisir ceux que tu veux dans le lot. Tu les auras donc en exclusivité avant la vente aux enchères de fin d'après-midi tout à l'heure. Y comprit ceux qui pourraient avoir été réservés par d'autres que moi. Je suis le prince, mes amis passent en premier ~»

- Edgar...» Diederich se frotta le front, fatigué d'avance.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules «Si on doit faire semblant, autant aller jusqu'au bout.

- Certes.» Diederich regarda son sceau, qui avait été fait pour lui quand il avait prit la place de son père à la mort de ce dernier. «Très bien, je n'en éprouve aucun plaisir mais je n'ai pas le choix.» Il se leva, l'air fatigué. «Allons y.» Il passa sa bague du sceau à son doigt. Et le sceau dans une sacoche. Les jeunes gens se levèrent, et le seul adulte de 30 ans cria «Tanaka?»

Son majordome entra dans la pièce «Monsieur?

- Demande aux domestique de préparer les chambres au grenier. Je suis obligé d'acheter des esclaves pour donner le change aux yeux de la royauté.

- Monsieur.

- Tu viens avec moi. On ne sait jamais.»

* * *

><p><strong>A Suivre<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rappel des relationsfaits du chapitres ici. _**

**_(Je le fais pour ce prologue qui contient beaucoup d'informations)._**

- Diederich, quand il avait 22 ans, a épousé une dénommée Angelina (oui c'est Madam Red) quand elle avait 19 ans. C'était plus un mariage d'arrangement que d'amour. Cependant ils s'entendaient bien. Et ont été heureux ensemble.

- Ils ont eu quatre enfants. Deux jumeaux, William et Siegfried (_qui sont des OC_), Sieglinde (qui n'est pas un OC) et Lukas (_qui est aussi un OC_).

- Angelina/Madam Red s'est enfuit de chez elle à 17 ans parce qu'elle ne supportait pas l'idée que sa sœur épouse l'homme qu'elle aimait. (_Diederich ne connaît pas le nom du dit ''beau-frère'', il sait juste que la sœur s'appelle Rachel)._

- Angelina est recueillis par la famille de Diederich à l'âge de 17 ans, l'épouse et a les jumeaux à 19 ans. Elle devient médecin. Elle a Sieglinde à 21 ans et Lukas à 24 ans. Elle meurt quelque jours plus tard.

- Dans cette fic, Tanaka est le majordome de Diederich (et il n'est pas le seul domestique hein)

- Le roi du pays est Alistair Druitt, qui n'est pas marié et n'a pas d'enfants.

- Son héritier est son neveu Edgar Redmond.

- L'esclavage est en place dans le pays, et la magie existe plus ou moins (vous verrez).

- Edgar est abolitionniste. Il compte abolir l'esclavage une fois sur le trône.

- Il a été forcé, vu sa position, d'avoir des esclaves. Ce sont Gregory Violet, Cheslock, Johannes Harcourt et Maurice Cole. Le dernier semble l'espionner pour le compte de son oncle.

- Diederich est plus ou moins le tuteur d'Edgar. Et partage ses idées. Il y a une conspiration qui se construit, visant à renverser le roi Druitt pour mettre son neveu sur le trône.

* * *

><p>Je tiens à signaler que ceci étant une UA, j'ai changé des choses au niveau des relations et des âges.<p>

_- Diederich a 30 ans._

_- Tanaka a 45 ans._

_- Edgar a 19 ans._

_- Hermann a 18 ans. _

_- Lawrence a 18 ans._

_- Alitair Druitt a 30 ans._

_- Madam Red est la soeur "jumelle" de Rachel, elle s'en enfuit à 17 ans quand Rachel s'est fiancé avec "lui" (oui je vous trolle). Si elle était toujours vivante, elle aurait 27 ans. Âge qu'a actuellement sa soeur._

_Information Bonus: Le mari de Rachel a quelques mois de moins que Diederich, et a donc toujours 29 ans actuellement._

(Et je ne dirais rien d'autre pour ceux qui ne sont pas encore apparus)


	2. Le Noble Déchu

**Disclaimer: **Ce manga fantastique n'a pas été dessiné par moi. Sérieusement j'ai deux mains gauches quand je dessine. Et plus que tout, je ne me nomme pas Yana Toboso! Donc non je ne suis pas l'auteur. Je ne fais qu'empruter les personnages pour jouer avec.

**Genre: **A peu près tous les genres. Slave fic. J'espère être originale. Je vais essayer de ne pas tomber dans le pathos ou le drama total, vous en faites pas. Dans ce chapitre : Drama et Angst.

**Personnages de l'histoire: **A peu près tous. Dans ce chapitre: Vincent, Diederich, Edgar Redmond, Tanaka. Ciel et son frère.

**Parings: ** Plusieurs.

**Warning for: **Dom/Sub, Slave!Fic, Crime, Complot.

**Rating**: M

**Note:** Dans cette fic, il y a la 2CT. C'est à dire la théorie que Ciel avait un frère jumeau qui était le "vrai" Ciel. Ici celui nommé Ciel est "notre" Ciel. Et son frère jumeau s'appelle Cilian.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 1: Le Noble Déchu<strong>_

* * *

><p>Il faisait tellement froid. Il claquait des dents, ses jambes tremblantes ramenées contre son torse dénudé. Il n'avait qu'un fin pantalon de lin beige et une vieille chemise déchirée à plusieurs endroits. Et il était gelé jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Sa cage était relativement grande, le sol était couvert de couvertures et il y avait même un lit étroit de planche de bois. Il mourrait de soif et de faim, on ne leurs avait rien donné depuis deux jours, juste un peu d'eau et de pain, et il avait tout donner à ses fils. Ceux-ci grelottaient dans leurs habits déchirés dans lesquels ils avaient été capturé. Ils étaient blottis contre lui, terrorisés.<p>

L'immense pièce était pleine de cages, où se trouvait des personnes attachées, la plupart parfaitement calmes ou plutôt résignées. Des lamentations se faisaient entendre, encore et encore, des cris et des pleurs. Le gardien frappait les personnes trop bruyantes de son fouet. Parfois certaines étaient emmenées et ne revenaient pas. Vendues. Comme du bétail au marché! La rage envahissait son cœur à chaque fois. La colère brûlait dans ses veines. Il haïssait ce pays, ces gens et ruminait sa vengeance.

Il entendait le mot ''_marché_'' et ''_vente aux enchères_''. Il allait être vendu au plus offrant, comme esclave et il sentait qu'il serait un objet de plaisir. Les regards sur sa personne, sur son corps étaient plus qu'équivoque. _Il sentait bien qu'il risquait d'être acheté par un tenancier de bordel._

Il se sentait furieux et impuissant. Incapable de se défendre. Et savait que tout acte de rébellion était inutile...et n'aboutirait qu'à la souffrance. Et il avait peur pour ses fils, terriblement peur. Ces monstres pouvaient se venger sur eux de tout acte de rébellion.

_Il fallait qu'il patiente._

…_.Pour le moment._

_Patience, il savait attendre son heure._

Sa rage augmentait dans son cœur, mais il resta calme, attentif, calculateur. Aucun problème. Il allait faire le docile, et poignarder son acheteur dans le dos à la première occasion. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse à un plan, à une façon de s'enfuir. Ses jumeaux qui avaient à peine 7 ans._ Ils ne pouvaient se débrouiller sans lui. Non._

_Ils ne pourraient pas survivre dans cet enfer. _

Une sourde angoisse le tenait. Deux personnes, venues le matin, étaient venus et s'intéressait chacune à l'un de ses fils.

_Et chacune en avait réservé un._

On allait lui prendre ses enfants. Déjà qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'était devenu sa femme. On l'avait arraché à lui et à ses fils trois jours après leur enlèvement. D'autres marchands l'avait emmené avec eux. . Les enfants avaient criés, mais avaient lâché les vêtements sous les coups violents. Morts de peur, ils s'étaient blottis contre leur père, pleurant, tremblant et appelant faiblement l'absente. Et le voyage pour venir ici avait duré deux mois. Deux mois de souffrance, de coups et de privations. Il s'était privé le plus souvent, ne mangeant que peu, pour permettre à ses fils de manger à leur faim.

Ils protestaient mais lui insistait, craignant plus que tout de les voir tomber malade.

_On les nourrissait si peu...on ne les soignerait probablement pas._

Il se mordit la lèvres, levant une main pour se gratter le cou, irrité par le collier de cuir qui le serrait. Ses enfants n'étaient pas attachés mais Ciel était malade. Très malade. Il toussait régulièrement et restait blottit contre son père, dormant le plus souvent. Son front était brûlant.

L'homme sentait lui-même son corps s'affaiblir, des tremblements le parcourir, et des vertiges le prendre de plus en plus souvent. La toux venait le secouer de plus en plus régulièrement.

_Il était malade._

_Il avait de la fièvre._

Il avait juste envie de fermer les yeux et de dormir mais il craignait qu'on lui arrache ses fils si il s'endormait. Il luttait contre sa faiblesse, contre la maladie qui le rongeait. Mais il savait que si cela continuait, ses limites allaient être atteinte.

_Combien de temps avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse?_

* * *

><p>Doucement il caressa les cheveux de ses fils. L'aîné des jumeaux leva les yeux. Son père sourit, faiblement «Comment tu te sens?»<p>

Cilian renifla, tremblant «Ciel est malade. Il faut qu'il soit au chaud, il tousse beaucoup! Et il n'a rien bu depuis hier soir. Il ne garde rien!»

Le plus jeune des jumeaux gémit, sa petite main agrippée au bras de son père. Ses cheveux étaient sales et emmêlés. Il tremblait. Des traces de griffures et des bleus marbraient sa peau. Conséquences de coups de fouets ou de pieds.

«Papa...» L'enfant se redressa et tendit sa petite main pour prendre celle de son père. Chaude, rassurante. «J'ai peur.

- Tout ira bien.» il n'y croyait pas lui-même, les chaînes à ses chevilles et la douleur dans son corps signifiaient qu'il ne pouvait fuir, il était trop faible.

_Il allait être vendu._

_Et ses fils...allaient sans doute être séparés pour toujours._

_Non...il ferait en sorte de se sauver et il retrouverait ses fils._

Il ne sut combien de temps passa, combien de temps s'écoula. Ciel dormait, blotti dans les bras de son père. Il faisait de plus en plus froid.

L'homme toussa. Il avait de plus en plus chaud. Les chaînes cliquetaient à chacun de ses mouvements. Il ferma les yeux.

Il y aurait une vente aux enchères d'ici deux heures. Et il ferait partit du lot. La simple idée d'être exposé sur une scène, enchaîné, devant des visages avides qui criaient des prix de plus en plus élevé pour l'acheter. Et une heure après les enchères les deux monstres viendraient acheter ses fils qu'ils avaient ''réservé''.

_Et où irait il?_

Il serra les dents. Serait-il violé ou torturé? Il ne se laisserait pas faire. Il ne serait pas un esclave. Serrant les dents, la pensée qu'il préférait mourir qu'être la prostituée de quelqu'un le traversa mais il la rejeta. _Et ses fils? Comment pouvait-il préférer mourir en les laissant?_

_Comment les retrouveras-tu? _siffla une petite voix dans sa tête. _Comment feras-tu pour t'échapper, le retrouver, les sauver et retourner dans ton pays? _Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il n'avait aucun allié dans ce pays.

_Et..._

_Il était si faible..._

Une silhouette se dressa devant sa cage. Il resserra sa prise sur ses enfants. Son cœur battit fortement dans sa poitrine.

«Bonsoir mon joli. Nous allons prendre tes enfants pour les préparer pour leurs nouveaux maîtres. Il faut qu'ils soient propres et bien habillé pour aller vivre chez eux. Dis leurs Au Revoir.

- Non!» Les petits se blottirent contre lui, terrifié. Et leur père les serra contre lui.

La porte de la cage s'ouvrit et on tenta de lui arracher ses fils. Il refusa de les lâcher. Ne cédant..ni quand son collier se resserra sur sa gorge, étranglant de plus en plus tandis qu'un assistant tirait sur la chaîne pour l'étouffer afin qu'il lâche, ni quand la cane fine de bambou s'abattit sur ses reins. La douleur explosa dans tout son dos mais il ne desserra pas les lèvres.

Ses fils s'accrochaient à lui, pleurant de peur. Un nouveau coup s'abattit sur lui, le faisait crier malgré lui de douleur. Des larmes lui piquèrent les yeux mais il ne lâcha pas prise. Il préférait mourir que les laisser prendre ses fils. Il faudrait qu'ils le tuent pour les lui prendre.

Sa vision se brouillait de plus en plus ses forces s'amenuisaient, le rendant horriblement faible tant il avait du mal à respirer. Mais il refusa de pleurer ou de supplier, gardant les yeux étroitement clos.

_Jamais._

_Jamais il ne céderait._

«Lâche prise sale petite pu...»

Une voix juvénile mais autoritaire retentit «Que se passe-t-il ici?» Tout s'arrêta. Des pas retentirent, s'approchant «Pourquoi tant de violence envers cet esclave Stalzer? Je pensais que tu détestais abîmer la marchandise» railla une voix de jeune homme, amusé.

Le captif haletant rouvrit les yeux. Ses fils le regardaient avec peur et angoisse. Craignant ces hommes qui risquaient de les arracher à leur père. Ce dernier se redressa sur les genoux, portant la main à son cou pour desserrer la bande de cuir et reprendre son souffle. L'air revint dans ses poumons, le faisant soupirer de soulagement. Il tourna la tête. Un jeune homme blond, accompagné d'un homme brun en uniforme, d'un jeune homme blond et d'un autre en cape violette, faisait face à ses bourreaux.

Son tortionnaire ne semblait pas fier «C'est-à-dire...Prince Edgar...il refusait de me laisser prendre ses fils.

- Ce qui est assez logique. Moi aussi si j'avais des enfants, je ne voudrais pas les laisser à des inconnus.

- Mais des gens les ont réservé. Et...

- Bizarre, je pensais que mon oncle avait fait passé une loi interdisant de séparer des enfants de _moins de 12 ans_ de leurs parents. Ce qui était d'ailleurs ma suggestion.» Il regarda Ciel et Cilian et railla «Ne me dites pas qu'ils ont 12 ans. Ils en ont 6 ou 7. Ça se voit au premier coup d'œil.

L'homme s'essuya le front «C'est-à-dire que le Vicomte Michaelis et le Baron Kelvin sont de bons clients...Et ils en ont proposés de bon prix.»

Edgar eut un sourire sournois «Certes mais quand je vous ai demandé de réserver _cette personne_, cela sous-entendait_ ses enfants _aussi.»

Soudain le militaire intervint, sèchement «Je voudrais voir cet homme. Et ses deux fils. Ils m'intéresse tous les trois.

- Mais monsieur, les enfants... ils sont...

- **J'ai **réservé cet homme pour mon tuteur, hier soir. Cela sous-entendait sa famille également. Par conséquent la priorité vient à mon ami.» interrompit sèchement le prince, foudroyant l'adulte au fouet du regard. Il claqua des doigts «Emmenez les dans la salle privée de la famille royale pour que mon tuteur puisse examiner son achat à sa guise.» Il se tourna vers son accompagnateur «Tu en dis quoi Diederich?

- Commençons par lui! Plutôt crever que laisser ses gamins entre les mains de Sebastian Michaelis et du baron Kelvin!» cracha-t-il, plein de dégoût. Il se tourna vers son potentiel futur esclave.

Le captif plongea ses ceux dans ceux de l'homme brun. Et lui lança un regard plein de haine. _De rage._ Il aurait voulu lui faire payer, payer au centuple. Lui faire payer pour tout les autres. L'homme fronça les sourcils et s'approcha légèrement. Il cligna des yeux et eut presque l'air surpris. Mais ne prononça pas un mot. Et il partit avec le jeune homme et le marchand d'esclaves. Les associés de ce dernier ouvrirent la cage et traînèrent les trois captifs jusqu'à la pièce.

_L'homme se laissa faire.._

_...il n'avait plus aucune force._

* * *

><p>Diederich se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil «Qu'est-ce que je fais ici?» marmonna-t-il, se massant les tempes. Il haïssait cet endroit qui puait la peur et la souffrance, qui empestait la misère et la douleur. Ces enfants qui pleuraient, criaient, appelaient leurs parents. Pour lui qui était un bon père c'était difficile. Et il espérait sortir vite d'ici.<p>

«Hum...Te faire une couverture pour ne pas être soupçonné?» Railla Edgar.

Hum. Dis donc?» Il regarda le prisonnier être tiré jusqu'à un poteau et attaché. «Gregory a des compétences médicales non? Comme Tanaka?

- Oui?

- J'aimerais qu'ils examine les enfants. L'un d'eux m'a parut très malade.» En père attentif, il avait l'oeil et avait tout de suite remarqué les signe de maladie chez l'un des jumeaux. «Il faudra s'arrêter chez le médecin en sortant. Leur père est malade aussi. Ses yeux sont un peu vitreux.

- Tu as l'œil...Gregory? Va voir comment vont les jumeaux avec le majordome de Diederich.» il sourit à son serviteur qui hocha la tête.

- Quand tu auras des enfants, tu l'auras aussi.» Il fit un signe «Tanaka?

- Oui monsieur.

- Va t'occuper des jumeaux et les préparer puisque je les prends. Couvres les bien. Je crois que l'un des deux est malade. Examines-le!

- D'accord.»

Les deux partirent et Diederich se concentra sur son potentiel achat. Le dénommé Stalzer lui arracha sa chemise en lambeaux. L'homme était beau, bien construit, un peu maigre mais s'il avait été privé de nourriture, cela pourrait être compensé. Diederich se leva et s'approcha, attrapant le menton du prisonnier aux cheveux cobalts. Et lui fit relever la tête. Il avait aussi des yeux bleus et un grain de beauté sous un œil. Il était magnifique.

_Il lui disait quelque chose..._

Levant une main douce, le brun lui caressa la mâchoire, la joue et termina sur le front...indéniablement brûlant. Comment pouvait-il être encore si fort et conscient avec cette fièvre?

Il devait être une vrai tête de mule.

Avec un pincement de pitié au cœur, Diederich comprit que cet homme finirait probablement dans un bordel si ni Edgar, ni lui, ne l'achetait.

_Qu'il finirait probablement brisé, transformé en une poupée docile._

«Alors?» fit l'individu en face de lui, un sourire immonde aux lèvres, persuadé d'avoir affaire à un client très riche qui allait payer trois esclaves une fortune «Il est beau n'est-ce pas?»

Diederich camoufla le dégoût que l'individu lui inspirait et répondit :«Il est magnifique.» Il se força à un sourire aimable, posant une main sur la tête du prisonnier pour caresser les cheveux soyeux. Ce dernier tenta de reculer, heurtant le poteau derrière lui. Le militaire continua sa caresse, tout en demandant «Comment s'appelle-t-il?

- A vous de le décider, il est à vous maintenant.» Il tapota l'épaule du prisonnier «Je suis certain que ce mignon pourra réchauffer votre lit. Il n'a pas été souillé depuis sa capture mais son joli corps prouve qu'il est parfait pour ça..»

Fou de rage, le captif rua, jusqu'à ce que la canne de bambou lui fouette les genoux, le faisant trébucher et serrer les dents de colère. Mais il cessa la lutte, fixant les autres personnes avec haine.

Diederich posa la main sur l'épaule fine, ignorant son regard glacial, et demanda, tranquillement:«D'où vient-il?

- Du pays voisin. C'était un noble là-bas. Un enlèvement déguisé en meurtre.

- Vraiment?

- Un ennemi nous a vendu toute la famille un bon prix.

- Toute?

- Il manque la femme.

- Où est-elle?

- Malheureusement.» L'homme eut un rictus. On ne savait pas s'il regrettait ou s'il se moquait du destin de la dite-femme «Quand les pourvoyeurs Bêta sont arrivés...ils m'ont dit que sa femme était morte. Quelques jours après la capture. Il y a presque trois mois.»

Les yeux bleus du prisonnier s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. _Une panique douloureuse_. Il lança un regard furieux à Diederich qui le forçait à ne pas bouger, une poigne de fer sur l'épaule.

Stalzer eut un ricanement «Ils ont trop….joués si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.»

Le brun refoula une envie de meurtre. Tentant de ne pas penser au pistolet à sa ceinture. _Non le faire disparaître aurait causé plus de peine qu'autre chose. _

_Mais patience, un jour viendrait où…._

Le captif eut un gémissement derrière son bâillon, abattu, fermant les yeux de désespoir. Diederich sentit la pitié l'envahir.

_En quelques semaines, cet homme avait tout perdu. _

_Sa liberté et sa famille. _

_Tout. _

_Et encore…il aurait pu tomber sur une personne plus cruelle que lui._

«Elle était malade de toute façon.»

Diederich prit une décision._ C'était un noble, il était donc cultivé._ «Je le prends. Et je prends ses fils aussi. Je suis prêt à vous payer le double pour compenser vos pertes. Et j'ajoute un pourboire si vous ne dites à personne que c'est moi qui ait acheté les enfants. Je ne veux pas voir le vicomte et le baron venir râler chez moi.»

Setlzer eut un sourire aimable «Bien entendu monsieur.» il sourit «Avez vous votre sceau?

- Oui.

- Parfait. Nous allons le marquer tout de suite» Stalzer cria quelques ordres et on alla alimenter le feu dans le foyer. Le sceau du noble fut mit à chauffer. Le prisonnier fut attaché sur une petite table de pierre, sanglé.

Il lutta avec rage mais sans succès.

Diederich lui passa une main dans les cheveux «Du calme. Je te préviens..ça...

- Ne me touches pas, je ne suis pas un animal de compagnie ou quoique ce soit!» D'une façon surprenante il avait réussit à arracher son bâillon sans l'aide d'une de ses mains.

Le militaire eut un sourire narquois «Au yeux de la loi oui tu en est un!» Il posa la main sur la nuque de son futur esclave, le maintenant «Respire à fond quand je te le dirais...tu vas déjà déguster alors tu ferais mieux de m'écouter.»

Le premier fer, en forme de cercle vide, rougeoyant et fumant s'approcha, tenu par un magicien qui marmonnait des formules. Une aide faisait toujours chauffer le sceau incandescent qui brillait à présente d'une lueur sanglante.

«Respire à fond, maintenant.»

Le magicien appliqua le premier fer, celui en forme de cercle. Le captif eut un cri étranglé de douleur, s'arquant malgré les sangles. Le cercle brillait d'une lueur dorée au milieu du dos de l'homme aux cheveux cobalt. D'étranges runes s'écrivirent en minuscule le long du cercle. Puis tout s'arrêta et redevint une simple marque gravé au fer dans la peau.

Ses yeux bleus se troublèrent quelques secondes. Mais il se reprit, respirant par petits coups. Il regarda le militaire, tremblant malgré lui.

Le brun serra les dents et souffla «Maintenant!»

Après une dernière formule, le sceau magique des Von Wolf fut appliqué au cœur du cercle. Marquant un symbole en forme de loup, accompagné du nom de la famille en héraldique. Tatouage d'une couleur rouge qui devenait petit à petit noir. Cette fois, le prisonnier hurla à plein poumons, la souffrance se diffusant jusque dans son âme.

«Respires doucement. Ça va aller!» L'odeur de chair brûlée le souleva le cœur, mêlé au fait qu'il savait parfaitement ce qu'on faisait réellement à cet homme.

_Que celui-ci serait à** lui **pour toujours, jusqu'à sa mort, si leur complot échouait. _

_Ou si Druitt avait une descendance. Et réussissait à éviter le piège tendu par son neveu._

_Il remercia Edgar pour avoir convaincu son oncle de faire passer une loi interdisant de marquer les adolescent de moins de 15 ans. Les jumeaux allaient échapper à ça pour le moment._

Le magicien murmura «Bien à vous monsieur...mettez la touche finale.»

Diederich sortit un canif de sa poche et se fit une légère entaille au doigt, laissant couler une goutte de sang sur le tatouage et posa la main dessus ensuite. Sa bague et la marque brillèrent quelque secondes, puis le silence retomba dans la pièce, troublé par la respiration haletante du captif.

Celui-ci ferma les yeux, étourdi, haletant. La noirceur l'envahissait. Il crut apercevoir le militaire qui se baissait à sa hauteur et chuchotait doucement «Comment t'appelles-tu? Tu ne veux pas que je te donne un autre nom non? Vite avant qu'ils ne reviennent avec les papiers de vente.»

Il aurait voulu lui cracher au visage mais il renonça.

_Il ne voulait pas avoir un autre nom. _

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et sa voix chuchota «Je m'appelle Vincent Phan...»

Il sombra dans le noir.

* * *

><p>A Suivre.<p>

* * *

><p><span><em>Note de Fin<em>

**Pour les âges.**

_- Ciel et Cilian ont 7 ans._

_- Vincent a 29 ans._


	3. Tu ne pourras pas fuir

**Disclaimer: **Ce manga fantastique n'a pas été dessiné par moi. Sérieusement j'ai deux mains gauches quand je dessine. Et plus que tout, je ne me nomme pas Yana Toboso! Donc non je ne suis pas l'auteur. Je ne fais qu'empruter les personnages pour jouer avec.

**Genre: **A peu près tous les genres. Slave fic. J'espère être originale. Je vais essayer de ne pas tomber dans le pathos ou le drama total, vous en faites pas. Dans ce chapitre : Drama et Angst.

**Personnages de l'histoire: **A peu près tous.

**Parings: ** Plusieurs.

**Warning for: **Dom/Sub, Slave!Fic, Crime, Complot.

**Rating**: M

* * *

><p><em><strong> Chapitre 2: Tu ne pourras pas fuir<strong>_

* * *

><p>Le médecin termina d'ausculter l'homme allongé sur le lit. Il reposa son matériel. «Il a une vilaine grippe. Il doit rester au chaud et avoir de la nourriture chaude et pleine de vitamines afin qu'il se refasse une santé. Laissez le au lit jusqu'à ce que sa fièvre tombe. Et évitez les travaux trop durs.<p>

Diederich hocha la tête, détournant les yeux avec gêne. Il caressa les cheveux de son esclave, celui-ci gémit dans son sommeil. Sa respiration était rauque, haletante. Son front était toujours brûlant et son sommeil était agité. En temps normal, poser le sceau rendait inconscient quelques heures mais là, avec la maladie...

«Et l'enfant?»

Le médecin jeta un œil sur le petit qui dormait, blotti dans son lit, bien au chaud. Son visage était pâle et couvert de sueur. Son frère était agenouillé près du lit, mouillant régulièrement un linge pour lui rafraîchir le front. Habillé chaudement, avec juste un bandage autour du front et un autre autour du poignet, il semblait effrayé, refusant de lâcher la main de son frère et regardant régulièrement son père. Ses yeux se posaient alors sur Diederich, avec crainte. Ce dernier avait eu beau être doux et gentil, l'enfant avait comprit qu'il les avait acheté.

_Et ce que ça signifiait._

_Il était donc terriblement méfiant, n'osant pas faire un geste._

L'homme le plus âgé secoua la tête «Pneumonie. Il doit absolument garder le lit. Il semble en plus avoir une santé fragile. Avec l'hiver qui commence, ne le laissez pas sortir avant un moment. Peut-être pas du tout de tout l'hiver s'il continue à tousser.» Il donna une liste écrite à l'adulte et ajouta d'un ton calme «Donnez leurs ces remèdes comme c'est indiqué.»

Hochant la tête, le propriétaire du manoir accompagna l'homme à la porte «Merci.

- Ménagez les quand ils seront guéris.»

Le noble sourit «Ne vous en faites pas, je prendrais soin d'eux.»

Quand la porte d'entrée se fut refermé, le maître de maison se massa les tempes._ L'hiver commençait bien._ Il se tourna vers son majordome «Demande à ce qu'on prépare un repas chaud pour le jumeau qui n'est pas malade. Je te fais confiance pour le plat. Tu sauras mieux que moi ce qui convient à un enfant qui n'a pas mangé à sa faim pendant près de 3 mois.

- Je vais aux cuisines de ce pas. Vous occupez vous d'aller le chercher?

- J'y vais.» Il se dirigea vers les escaliers et s'arrêta devant un adolescent aux cheveux blonds miel et aux yeux verts. «Un problème Finny?

- C'est-à-dire...monsieur...Vous avez vraiment acheté des esclaves?

- Je dois jouer le jeu pour ne pas être suspecté.

- Je vois.»

Diederich lui tapota la tête. «Tu voulais me demander quelque chose?

- Que dois-je faire? Il commence à neiger et l'hiver est toujours très très froid donc...

- Couvres-toi bien.

- Oui!

- Et...et bien.» Il sortit la montre de sa poche et regarda l'heure, haussant un sourcil. «Peux-tu aller avec Snake pour transférer les bûches à la cave? Ainsi tu n'aurais pas besoin d'aller à la réserve extérieure quand il fera très froid. Et tu t'occuperas des feux à partir de maintenant puisque tu n'as plus grand chose à faire dehors.

- Je peux même aller à la forêt voisine pour en racheter afin d'en avoir d'avance! Ça ne me prendra que deux heures! Il fera nuit quand je reviendrais mais je me couvrirais bien et Snake sera là!

- ….Très bien. Sois prudent. Ha oui et...» Il sortit la liste de sa poche «Tu vas passer là-bas donc arrêtes-toi pour acheter les remèdes.» Il ajouta quelques pièces d'or dans la main du jardinier.

Le jeune garçon partit en courant, chantonnant joyeusement. Un autre jeune homme aux cheveux blanc un peu étrange lui emboîta le pas. Resté seul, le noble soupira et monta les escaliers.

Marchant dans les couloirs, il s'arrêta devant un chambre entrouverte. Et haussa un sourcil amusé en voyant Sieglinde qui jouait avec Lukas -qu'elle avait habillé comme une poupée- à prendre le thé. Elle même portait un drôle de chapeau comme dans le livre qu'il lui avait lu la veille.

Ses fils aînés, quand à eux, devaient réviser leurs leçons à cette heure. Des exercices qu'il leurs avait donné un peu plus tôt. L'homme qu'il avait acheté serait un précepteur parfait.

_Étant noble il avait certainement eu une bonne éducation et était cultivé. _

_Et ce serait le travail le moins dégradant pour lui._

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre au grenier, qu'il avait attribué à la famille achetée. Une grande pièce séparé en deux par un grand paravent. Un mini salon/salle de vie avait été aménagé d'un côté avec une table et trois chaises, ainsi qu'un tapis moelleux et quelques coussins. Un coffre de jouets dont ses enfants ne voulaient plus et quelques livres pour adultes et enfants. Une minuscule salle de bain avec un système de douche et un lavabo. C'était trop pour des esclaves selon les critères mais Diederich n'en avait cure.

Il les gardait enfermés pour le moment, au cas où. L'homme semblait être un rebelle, il ne fallait pas jouer avec le feu même s'il était souffrant.

«Hey!»

Le petit sursauta et lui jeta un coup d'œil farouche. Il eut même un mouvement de recul, comme un chaton acculé. «Ne faites pas de mal à...

- ...Je ne vais pas.» Il regarda le père qui dormait toujours, plongé dans un profond sommeil. Il prit la compresse, humidifia à nouveau, et le reposa doucement sur le front chaud. «Tu as faim?

….» Le petit lui jeta un regard méfiant mais un gargouillement se fit entendre, le faisant rougir comme une tomate. «...Un peu.» admit-il du bout des lèvres.

«Tu dois manger quelque chose. Viens avec moi.

- Non, je ne les laisses pas seuls.

- Ils ne se réveilleront pas avant ton retour. Ils ont beaucoup de fièvre. Ils ne peuvent rien avaler pour l'instant. Mais toi tu as juste un petit rhume, tu dois manger quelque chose.»

Il tendit la main. L'enfant la regarda, hésitant. _Cet homme avait acheté son papa. Et son frère et lui. Mais grâce à lui ils n'avaient pas été séparé. C'était bien. Et il les avait soigné. C'était vraiment gentil! Et il lui avait donné des habits chauds -qui appartenaient à ses fils-. Donc il n'était pas méchant? Même si son père lui avait dit de faire attention aux personnes trop gentilles..._

Il fut incapable de retenir un petit cri de peur quand l'homme le souleva, pour l'emmener vers les cuisines. «Ne t'en fais pas, tu les reverra rapidement.»

L'enfant, tétanisé, se laissa emporter vers les cuisines. Il ouvrit de grands yeux en entendant des rires dans les chambres «Il y a des enfants?

- J'ai quatre enfants. Trois garçons et une fille.

- Ho?

- Et j'ai des jumeaux moi aussi. Ils ont...» Il réfléchit quelques instants à la différence d'âge possible et termina «Quelques mois de plus que toi.

- J'ai 7 ans. Et huit mois!

- Ils en ont huit depuis trois mois.» Il referma la porte qui permettait d'accéder à l'escalier du grenier et dit, doucement «Ton frère et toi vous pourrez jouer avec eux quand vous irez mieux.»

L'enfant hocha la tête. «Et les autres?

- J'ai une fille de six ans et un autre fils de 3 ans.»

Il descendit le grand escalier, laissant l'enfant regarder timidement autour de lui. Il ne croisa pas grand monde, ses serviteurs étant occupés ou profitant d'un moment sans rien à faire avant le repas du soir. Il avait un certain nombre de serviteurs, pas beaucoup mais quand même. Ils lui étaient tous fidèle et prêt à mourir pour sa famille. Il savait, quand il partait, que ses enfants étaient entre de bonnes mains, en sécurité totale.

Il entra dans les cuisines, chauffées et pleine de bonne odeurs des plats prévues pour le dîner. Tanaka se retourna, souriant «Monsieur, vous voilà.»

Il assit l'enfant sur une chaise, devant un bol de soupe et un verre de lait. L'enfant prit timidement la cuillère, la plongea dans le liquide chaud et parfumé goûtant lentement avant de prendre un peu plus courageux et continuer à manger, lançant quand même des coups d'œil ici et là pour vérifier que personne ne l'approchait et se dépêchant de finir pour retourner près de sa famille.

* * *

><p>Après une bonne dizaine de jours, le malade reprit des forces et, évidement, ne se montra pas très docile. Ce qui était évidement à prévoir. Tanaka l'avait amené dans le bureau du militaire, vêtu d'habits chauds et soyeux. Ses cheveux avaient retrouvés leur éclat, des yeux brillaient d'intelligence, même s'il était toujours maigre.<p>

_Forcement, un esprit comme ça n'acceptait pas._

_Diederich préférait ne pas déballer trop de choses maintenant._

_L'autre ne le croirait probablement pas._

«Je crois que tu n'as pas comprit ta situation Vincent.»

L'interpellé eut un regard haineux «Je ne te permets pas d'être si familier.

- Ho?» Amusé malgré lui, il haussa un sourcil. Cet homme n'allait évidement pas se soumettre si facilement. Il n'était pas n'importe qui. «Je me fiche de ce que tu me permets. Tu m'appartiens, tu te souviens?» Il se leva et s'approcha de l'homme amaigri qui ne cilla pas et ne montra aucun signe de peur, juste de la haine «Au yeux de la loi de ce pays, j'ai absolument tous les droits sur toi. Je peux te faire ce que je veux...Tu n'es rien. Rien d'autre qu'un animal de compagnie.

- Je ne suis pas...

- Encore que...vu que tu refuse d'obéir, tu n'ai pas utile, donc tu es encore moins que ça.» Il lui attrapa le poignet, arrêtant une attaque. «Ne sois pas ridicule. Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir.

- Ha oui? Tu vas m'attacher pour en être certain?

- Pas besoin.» Il lâcha son nouveau serviteur et alla s'asseoir au bureau «Rappelles-toi ton pays n'accepte pas l'esclavage et ne l'appliquera pas. Cependant en échange d'accords avec mon pays, le tien s'engage à ne pas accueillir d'esclaves en fuite. Cependant...» Il eut un sourire impossible à définir. Triste? Sadique? «Vous n'avez jamais eu à en renvoyer, n'est-ce pas?»

Vincent ne répondit pas. Oui il savait ça. Il le savait. Il savait que officiellement on les renvoyait, mais officieusement certains seraient cachés et protégés. Seulement aucun esclave n'avait jamais franchis la frontière. Et ceux amenés avec les délégations ne s'éloignaient jamais de leurs maîtres. Il siffla «Vous devez les briser.

- Pas besoin. Ce n'est pas qu'ils ne veulent pas fuir Vincent. Et d'ailleurs généralement la majorité des maîtres préfèrent un esclave capable de penser et de réfléchir et pas une poupée brisée réagissant juste aux ordres.

- Qui aimerait une vie d'esclave?

- Ce n'est pas qu'ils ne veulent pas, c'est qu'ils ne peuvent pas.» Il croisa les doigts sous son menton, regardant l'ancien noble droit dans les yeux «Même si je te laissais partir, tu ne sortirais pas du village situé à 2 kilomètres.»

Il vit le regard dubitatif. Et haussa les épaules.

_Tant pis pour lui._

_S'il voulait expérimenter ce qu'était réellement les sceaux..._

_...C'était son problème._

_Il apprendrait, comme tous les autres._

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Note de Fin:<strong>

Les serviteur de Diederich. Il y a des OC bien entendu mais également des personnages connus, ceux-ci sont:

Tanaka: Majordome

Bard: Cuisinier (c'est une UA donc ici il est doué)

Finny: Jardinier

Snake: Valet

May-Lin: Servante


	4. Tester les Limites

**Disclaimer: **Ce manga fantastique n'a pas été dessiné par moi. Sérieusement j'ai deux mains gauches quand je dessine. Et plus que tout, je ne me nomme pas Yana Toboso! Donc non je ne suis pas l'auteur. Je ne fais qu'empruter les personnages pour jouer avec.

**Genre: **A peu près tous les genres. Slave fic. J'espère être originale. Je vais essayer de ne pas tomber dans le pathos ou le drama total, vous en faites pas. Dans ce chapitre : Drama et Angst.

**Personnages de l'histoire: **A peu près tous.

**Parings: ** Plusieurs.

**Warning for: **Dom/Sub, Slave!Fic, Crime, Complot.

**Rating**: M

* * *

><p><strong> Chapitre 3: Tester les Limites<strong>

* * *

><p>Il avait voulu tester son ''ennemi'. Il n'était pas du genre à plier. Il voulait avoir le dernier mot. Il avait donc tenté une fuite. Voulant voir jusqu'où il pourrait aller avant qu'on ne le rattrape. Aussi par curiosité, pour exploser les environs. Deux kilomètres. Un sol couvert de neige.<p>

Il était sortit sans réellement de problème, profitant que l'homme était parti pour la journée. Il avait remarqué une statue de loup marquée de ce maudit sceau au milieu d'un bosquet.

Méprisant, il s'était détourné.

Il fallait qu'il explore les lieux, pour savoir comment s'échapper plus tard.

_«Ce n'est pas qu'ils ne veulent pas s'échapper, c'est qu'ils ne peuvent pas.»_

Ridicule.

Il lui avait menti, c'était évident. Rien de pouvait le retirer. Il pouvait partir, s'éloigner. Voir jusqu'où il pouvait le faire.

Et si ça pouvait pourrir la vie du brun, c'était parfait.

Personne ne l'arrêta, il croisa le regard du jardinier, appuyé sur une pelle, le regardant avec peine, sans doute parce qu'il ''trahissait'' à ses yeux.

«Tu vas m'arrêter?»

Comme si ce gamin pouvait...

«Non.» Il se gratta les cheveux «Tu vas juste le regretter.»

Sans prêter attention à l'avertissement, il tourna les talons et sortit du domaine.

«Tant pis pour toi.» furent les mots qu'il entendit. Mais il s'en fichait éperdument. De même il fallait qu'il sache. Son pays avait fait mine d'accepter de renvoyer les esclaves mais en réalité ils avaient décidés de les cacher, de les mettre en sécurité.

Sauf qu'aucun esclave ne s'était jamais enfuit et réfugiés chez eux.

Aucun.

Et ceux qui accompagnaient les délégations restaient prêt de leurs maîtres, paniquant même quand ils les perdaient de vue.

Pas brisés?

Alors comment expliquer qu'ils ne fuyaient pas une vie d'esclave quand on leurs proposait de les cacher?

Il fallait qu'il sache, pour le rapporter dans son pays. Chez lui la magie n'était pas si utilisés que ça, remplacés plus par la science. Ce pays semblait maîtriser les deux.

Il arriva dans un petit village au bout d'un petit moment. Il faisait vraiment froid et tout était couvert de neige.

Il avisa deux hommes en uniforme de policiers, d'autres hommes qui travaillaient. Certains avaient un collier ou un étrange bracelet. D'autres non. Des enfants courraient et jouaient dans la rue. Des chevaux étaient attachés ici et là. Des gens déchargeaient une carriole.

Il grimaça._ Peut-être cela suffisait-il?_

Le jeune jardinier n'avait pas semblé vouloir le rattraper. Parce qu'il savait qu'il allait revenir, qu'il ne partirait pas sans ses fils? Probablement. Mais si ça pouvait rendre chèvre ce fichu militaire, ce ne serait pas une mauvaise chose. Vraiment pas.

_Ce salaud apprendrait qu'on ne lui ordonnait rien. _

_Seul sa reine pouvait lui donner des ordres. _

Même si ce type lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Vaguement. Il fit un pas de plus dans la neige qui crissait sous ses pieds. «Peut-être faisait-il parti d'une délégation? En tant que Noble, j'étais à la cour moi-même également. Donc...» Il plissa les yeux. Oui sans doute.

* * *

><p>La douleur le foudroya soudain. Elle fut si insupportable qu'il s'effondra au sol, violemment, l'air éjecté de ses poumons en quelques secondes. Son corps le faisait tellement souffrir. Il suffoqua et il lutta quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle, n'y parvenant que par petits coups, le plongea dans une angoisse instinctive. Ses yeux le brûlaient, ses muscles pesaient trop lourds, il ne pouvait se redresser, ou même bouger. Des larmes lui brûlèrent les yeux. Il tenta de parler mais une boule brûlante bloquait sa gorge. La douleur le clouait littéralement au sol.<p>

_Que se passait-il?_

_Que lui arrivait-il?_

Il ne pouvait parler, crier ou même bouger. Il ne pouvait appeler à l'aide, il n'y voyait même plus clair. Tout était flou, les couleurs se mélangeaient dans une sorte de brume. Des bruits de pas parvinrent à ses oreilles, des pieds entrèrent dans son champs de vision. Ses doigts se crispèrent dans la neige froide, et il trembla, gelé. Ses vêtements se trempant de plus en dents claquèrent malgré lui mais ses muscles semblait peser des tonnes, l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement.

«Un esclave en fuite?

- Quel idiot. Il vient de voir pourquoi ils ne peuvent pas fuir. C'est impossible.» ricana quelqu'un, avec une cruauté détestable. Il ne vit pas les regards noirs ou méprisants sur lui, de même qu'il ne vit pas ceux emplis de désapprobation sur l'esclave.

_Il ne pouvait pas?_ C'était...l'horrible marque au fer dans son dos le brûla, comme une piqûre de rappel. Cette douleur était une punition parce qu'il avait fuit. C'était ça qui empêchait de fuir. Une douleur si insoutenable qu'il avait du mal à respirer. Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, se retenant de crier. Un sanglot le secoua. Il tremblait, suffoquant. L'envie de pleurer, d'appeler à l'aide, l'envahit mais il lutta avec rage contre ça, malgré la sourde terreur et l'horrible manque qui se creusait en lui.

Une voix de femme retentit, légèrement inquiète «Le général Von Wolf n'est toujours pas là?

- Il rentre à la nuit.

- Dommage pour l'esclave. Avec ce froid, il va choper la crève.»

_Pourquoi personne ne l'aidait? Pourquoi personne ne venait à son secours? Ces hommes et ces femmes étaient si cruels que ça? Se repaissant de sa douleur sans lever un doigt?_ Il referma ses doigts sur le sol glacé, grattant même la terre. Une vague brûlante le foudroya, tandis qu'un goût de bile et de sang emplissait sa gorge et sa bouche. Il espéra presque perdre conscience. Même quelques minutes, même quelques instants...pour ne lui la ressentir, même quelques secondes. Il toussa, priant pour sombrer dans l'inconscience.

La voix cruelle retentit à nouveau «Inutile de demander de l'aide.

- Seul ton maître peur arrêter la douleur.

- Tu n'as pas qu'à prendre ta souffrance en patience.

- Ne t'en fais pas, cela ne va pas te tuer.»

Il ne sut combien de temps passa avant que le bruit des sabots d'un cheval s'arrête près de lui et qu'il entende quelqu'un descendre. Le soulagement l'envahit, malgré lui, en ayant la certitude que c'était _**lui.**_ Une main glissa sous ses vêtements et se posa doucement sur le sceau. La douleur reflua d'un coup, ne laissant d'une impression de bien-être. Cette main était incroyablement douce et chaude sur sa peau glacée. Il gémit, soulagé.

La voix bourrue retentit à ses oreilles «Tu as été vraiment idiot pour le coup Vincent, je t'avais prévenu non?»

Il se redressa faiblement sur ses genoux et se laissa aller contre le torse du brun, sa tête lui tournant de plus en plus. Il gémit, ses nerfs le faisant à nouveau souffrir. Il se rendit alors compte de sa position, niché contre l'autre homme. Il voulut s'éloigner, mais ses muscles lui faisaient tellement mal qu'il renonça, tremblant comme une feuille, glacé. La main du militaire se retira de son sceau, lui laissant une détestable impression de vide. Il fut redressé sans douceur. La vue lui revint petit à petit. Le cercle des spectateurs n'était plus là, seuls quelques personnes les regardaient toujours, dont certains en uniforme. Un jeune homme maigre, avec un collier, était assis près d'un fiacre de police un peu plus loin.

Il voulut dire quelque chose, se débattre mais la poigne se resserra sur son bras, si brutalement qu'il grimaça. Il se tourna vers ''son maître'', furieux et voulant lui cracher sa haine au visage mais le regard du militaire le figea net. Et sa voix glaciale claqua à ses oreilles «Je déteste qu'on ne m'écoute pas.»

Une claque l'envoya contre le flanc du cheval noir. Reprenant son souffle, il sentit que l'autre lui passait le collier au cou. «N..Non. Pas...ça.» Il ne voulait être traité comme un animal, traîné derrière ce foutu canasson, obligé de suivre la cadence. D'horribles souvenirs de sa captivité lui revinrent «Non...pas...»

- Tais-toi!»

Cette voix si sèche et froide était si différente d'avant qu'il se tût, mal à l'aise. Il frémit quand il vit l'autre attachant la ''laisse'' au pommeau de la selle.

_Je n'arriverais pas à le suivre._

Il ferma les yeux, chassant ses souvenirs, refoulant une envie infantile de pleurer. De supplier.

_Il joue la comédie devant tous le monde._

_Ou c'est son vrai visage?_

Un militaire ricana «Ha il n'est pas très docile hein général?

- Je viens de l'acheter. Un peu trop fier. Je vais devoir corriger ça.

- Laissez le encaisser les punitions. Il finira par comprendre.» C'était un innocent soldat qui ne savait pas que la totalité du village était contre l'esclavage et jouait le jeu, comme Diederich, devant ses collègues et lui.

Vincent sentit la haine revenir. Il était traité au yeux de tous comme un animal sur le marché, on énumérait ses défauts comme ceux d'un chien mal dressé. La rage le fit serrer les dents, malgré le mal-être qu'il ressentait au fond de lui. Malgré cette envie horrible de pleurer.

Diederich eut un rire amusé et fit avancer son étalon sur la route. De longues minutes passèrent. Vincent reprit lentement son souffle, frissonnant dans le froid. Il avait voulu tester les limites, par réellement fuir -pas sans ses fils- et avait subi quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait comprit.

_Cette douleur venait du sceau._

Cette douleur avait cessé quand l'autre avait touché cette marque. Il regarda la main baguée du militaire, son esprit fonctionnant rapidement.

_Il peut me contrôler grâce à cette bague._

Le cheval stoppa et deux yeux noirs se posèrent sur lui «Tu as été réellement idiot.» il n'attendit pas de réponse «Je t'avais prévenu non? Tu voulais quoi? Te rendre intéressant? Tu as tout gagné! Et pour une fuite qui n'en était même pas une en plus...puisque tu ne serais pas partie sans tes fils. Donc si ton but était de me contrarier et déranger ma journée...félicitation, tu as réussis.»

Il refusa de croiser ce regard froid, refoulant la haine brûlante en lui. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment et n'attendait que le bon moment pour filer avec ses fils. «La fermes...» cracha-t-il entre ses dents, haineux au delà des mots.

«Tu as voulu jouer avec les limites? Tu as été servi. Sache que ce que tu as ressenti était le premier avertissement. La prochaine fois il faudra plus qu'une main sur la marque pour te faire te sentir mieux.»

Il se sentait toujours mal. Il tremblait, et avait une horrible impression de vide. Il s'effondra, tremblant comme une feuille.

«Tu es gelé, évidement. Non franchement je dois te féliciter je crois...»

L'autre déglutit «Je te hais...

- Parfait, je te t'apprécie pas beaucoup non plus pour le moment, surtout suite à ce manque totale de gratitude. Mais tu es coincé avec moi. Alors soit tu écoutes mes conseils, soit tu joues avec le feu et tu payes le prix.»

Croisant le regard haineux de son esclave, il soupira.

_Ce n'était pas gagné._

«D'accord, je peux te dire quelques trucs une fois là-bas...retournons y avant que tu ne chopes encore une grippe.» Il le hissa sur son cheval, devant lui. Après un instant de réflexion, il soupira et posa à nouveau sa main sur le sceau. «Je te pardonnes...»

_ A la grande surprise du captif, cette incompréhensible sensation de culpabilité, celle de l'avoir contrarié, disparut d'un coup._

* * *

><p>A suivre<p> 


	5. La magie des Sceaux

**Disclaimer: **Ce manga fantastique n'a pas été dessiné par moi. Sérieusement j'ai deux mains gauches quand je dessine. Et plus que tout, je ne me nomme pas Yana Toboso! Donc non je ne suis pas l'auteur. Je ne fais qu'empruter les personnages pour jouer avec.

**Genre: **A peu près tous les genres. Slave fic. J'espère être originale. Je vais essayer de ne pas tomber dans le pathos ou le drama total, vous en faites pas. Dans ce chapitre : Drama et Angst.

**Personnages de l'histoire: **A peu près tous.

**Parings: ** Plusieurs.

**Warning for: **Dom/Sub, Slave!Fic, Crime, Complot.

**Rating**: M

* * *

><p><strong> Chapitre 4: La magie des Sceaux<strong>

* * *

><p>Vincent s'assit dans le fauteuil, enveloppé dans une couverture chaude. Diederich versa un peu d'alcool dans un verre et lui fourra dans les mains. «Bois ça. Ça va te réchauffer.» Il jeta une bûche dans la cheminée pour monter la température de la salle. Il se tourna ensuite vers son esclave, pensif. Il savait que cet homme lui causerait des problèmes, il l'avait vu dans ses yeux au marché.<p>

_Rebelle, indomptable, fort et insolent._

_Il ne se plierait pas aux ordres._

_Ça allait lui donner des migraines..._

Vincent déglutit, tremblant, les doigts blanchis par le froid mais but doucement, le liquide lui brûlant la gorge. Il tressaillit quand des doigts touchèrent son cou et le collier fut retiré. Il regarda avec dégoût la bande de cuir noire sur la table. Grimaça en voyant la petite gravure des armoiries de la famille du brun à côté de _son_ nom.

L'autre haussa un sourcil, se versant une rasade d'alcool «Évite de recommencer. La prochaine fois, la douleur augmentera. Et ça pourrait, disons, devenir pire pour toi.

- De quelle façon?

- Te forcer à te soumettre...littéralement.»

Un frisson d'horreur remonta le long de son dos. Ce n'était pas le fait de faire ça avec un homme...mais l'idée de se plier à quelqu'un.. «...Jamais.» siffla-t-il. Une horrible poigne glacée se referma sur son ventre. Les mots des marchands d'esclaves résonnèrent dans sa tête. _Esclave Sexuel, bon pour le bordel, sale petite pute..._Pourtant, Diederich avait dit qu'il ne l'avait pas acheté pour ça, alors...pourquoi? Un souvenir fit remonter une vague d'horreur en lui. Une envie de se plonger dans de l'eau brûlante.

Il se força à rester impassible et lança un regard écœuré à son interlocuteur.

Un soupir retentit et«Ne me regardes pas comme ça, avec tellement de dégoût...Je préfère mes partenaires consentants aussi.» Il l'examina d'un œil critique volontairement dubitatif.

Vincent grogna et détourna la tête, se sentant insulté. «Je n'ai pas envie de le faire avec toi non plus...» Dans sa jeunesse on le désirait, il avait des gens qui l'admirait et qui aurait donné n'importe quoi pour un moment avec lui. Il avait eu des amants mais était toujours resté le ''dominant, refusant de se plier à quelqu'un«_Plutôt mourir que me soumettre_.» Jamais plus...il ne se soumettrait à quelqu'un. Jamais...Il chassa à nouveau l'horrible souvenir.

Diederich soupira «Bon tu te souviens du moment où l'on t'a posé la sceau?» Un regard noir lui apprit que oui, il s'en souvenait très bien. Normal quelque part. «Cela ne fait pas que graver les armoiries de ma familles dans ta chair. Il y a un effet magique. La magie des runes anciennes» Il se passa la main dans les cheveux. «En bref...» il chercha rapidement ses mots. C'était risqué de lui dire tout mais s'il se taisait, l'autre essayerait encore et encore et se blesserait à nouveau. Hors de question de refaire une scène comme celle au village, merci bien. «..Un pouvoir spécial t'empêche d'être éloigné de moi de plus de deux kilomètres. Si tu dépasses cette limite, tu ressentiras une grande souffrance. C'était la première partie de la punition.

- Parce qu'il y en a une seconde?

- Quand la douleur a cessé, n'as-tu rien ressenti sur le plan émotionnel?»

Vincent serra les dents, se rappelant de la honte, de l'envie de pleurer et de s'excuser, malgré sa colère bien légitime. Et aussi de la légère crainte à chaque mouvement de bras, comme s'il avait peur d'un coup «Cette chose manipule mes émotions?

- Tu as bien résisté. J'ai vu beaucoup d'esclaves qui fondaient en larmes aux pieds de leur maître en s'excusant parfois presque immédiatement. Toi tu as gardé assez de force mentale pour me défier et me dire ''non''.» Il reposa son verre vide «Ces émotions disparaissent normalement quand le maître touche le sceau une seconde fois en disant ''je te pardonne''. Si j'avais été sadique, je ne l'aurais pas fait avant plusieurs jours.» il eut un sourire narquois «Avant que tu ne t'excuses.»

_Il aurait pu les attendre ces foutues excuses._ Il reposa son verre vide «Il y a d'autres interdictions?

- Tu ne peux pas me tuer. Une tentative est punie instantanément. Avant même que tu ne commences. Par exemple si tu me menace d'un pistolet, il te suffit de frôler la gâchette pour t'écrouler en hurlant de douleur, ou si tu lèves une lame sur moi, tu ne pourras jamais l'abaisser, foudroyé par la souffrance, si forte que tu ne peux plus tenir debout ou même réfléchir. Là encore obligation de te soumettre. Pour te rappeler qui est le maître. Alors évites d'essayer de me tuer d'accord? Sauf si tu es masochiste.

- Et...tu disais que je ne pouvais pas m'éloigner de toi de..» Il s'humecta les lèvres «...de plus de deux kilomètres, c'est bien ça?» Ses pensées tournaient à cent à l'heure. Il regarda la bague ornée au doigt du brun. Ce sceau, ce type l'avait sur lui, l'avait sur la main qui avait touché le sceau. Donc la bague devait jouer un rôle.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs se resservit un verre «Oui.

- Alors que s'est-il passé aujourd'hui? Tu es partit, tu avais bien dépassé ces deux kilomètres, donc pourquoi je ne ressentais rien dans le manoir?»

Diederich eut un petit rire. Il s'assit à son bureau, appuyant son menton sur sa main «..Tu as remarqué la statue dans le jardin?

- Oui. Elle est hideuse. Un loup franchement? Et ce sceau est tout aussi laid.» Les armoiries des Phantomhive étaient cent fois mieux.

Le brun ricana. Et retira lentement sa bague, la montrant dans la lumière «Le sceau gravé sur cette statue est le même que celui sur cette bague. Cela signifie que si je quittes le manoir sans toi...ma bague transfère la pouvoir au sceau de la statue. Tant que tu reste dans un rayon de deux kilomètres du manoir, pas de douleur pour toi. Si tu les dépasser alors que je suis loin...tant pis pour toi.»

Vincent serra les dents. _Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit ça avant? Pour lui apprendre comment cela fonctionnait dans ce monde?_ C'était réussi. Il lui en voulait et en même temps savait que c'était certainement injuste de lui en vouloir alors que c'était de sa faute et que l'autre aurait pu le laisser souffrir plus longtemps. _Il me l'a dit que je le regretterais si je fuyais après tout...Il m'a dit que je ne pourrais pas fuir._ «Que veux-tu de moi exactement?

- Que tu sois le précepteur de mes fils aînés. Ils ont huit ans et l'ancien est partit, trop vieux pour continuer.» Il passa la main dans ses cheveux «Tu étais noble, tu as eu une excellente éducation, tu pourras leurs apprendre des choses. Et tes fils pourront participer aux leçons bien entendus. Même s'ils ont quelques mois de moins.»

Vincent plissa les yeux. Il eut envie de lui cracher qu'il ne lui appartenait pas. _Qu'il n'était pas à ses ordres_. «...» Il reposa son verre sur la petite table. L'envie de frapper enfla en lui. L'envie de lui faire payer.

_Quelque part il m'a sauvé._

_Mais il m'a acheté._

_Il soigne mon fils malade._

_Et il veut nous traiter comme ses esclaves._

«Ce sceau me punit si je me rebelle, c'est ça?

- En gros oui. Tu peux me frapper si tu veux, mais sache que je rendrais chaque coup, je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser faire.

- Il n'y a pas que ça non?

- Hum...» Il s'avança et le saisit d'un coup par le poignet, l'attirant à lui, froidement «Non pas vraiment.» Rapide comme l'éclair il posa sa main sur le tatouage.

Une délicieuse chaleur envahit celui aux yeux bleus, qui tenta de s'éloigner, effrayé par les sensations brûlantes qui lui parcouraient le corps. Mais il se figea, frissonnant en sentant cette main sur lui. Il amorça finalement un geste pour se défendre mais...

Un ordre claqua à ses oreilles «_Ne bouges pas._»

Son corps se figea d'un coup, tandis que l'autre approchait son visage, le souffle chaud écartant les mèches sombres de son front pâle «Quand je touche ton sceau, ça a aussi ''cet' effet. Tu aimes ça.» il s'éloigna et la tension brûlante s'estompa d'un coup.

Une vague de colère l'envahit. Ses poings tremblaient. «...

- Ha oui.» il retira la bague «J'ai remarqué que tu la regardais beaucoup, donc je t'avertis à tous hasard, tu le paieras _**très cher**_ si tu prends cette bague. Disons le _**double**_ de ce que tu as ressentis ce matin, plus une obligation de te soumettre sexuellement à moi, une ''amusante'' symbolique de ta soumission à mon égard. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, ça ne m'emballe pas.» Il s'appuya à nouveau au bureau «Je te laisse ta fin de journée. Va t'occuper de tes fils. Cilian ne veut pas sortir de votre chambre tant que son frère sera malade.» Il alla s'assoira et ajouta, sans lever les yeux «Tanaka vous montera un bon repas tout à l'heure. Restes au chaud. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu tombes encore malade.»

Vincent replia la couverture et la posa sur le sofa, se dirigeant vers la porte, sans regarder son ''maître'', toujours en rage après lui. Alors qu'il allait fermer la porte, il remarqua un tableau dans l'ombre, la femme sur le fauteuil semblait étrangement familière.

_Mais il ne voulait pas rester une minute de plus._

Rageur, il claqua la porte.

Diederich haussa un sourcil «Et bien, quel caractère...Il est un peu colérique derrière ses regards calculateurs et ses côtés sournois.» Ou c'était sa situation qui avait réveillé ce côté furieux et rebelle. _Oui probablement. _

«Et bien, je vais devoir encore prendre des pincettes la prochaine fois.»

_Dire que c'était lui qui était censé s'énerver facilement..._

* * *

><p>Vincent monta les escaliers avec colère, arrivant rapidement au grenier. La partie gauche du grenier était composée de petites chambres individuelles. A droite, un appartement. En fait une grande salle divisée en deux parties: une partie ''salle de vie'' et une partie chambre. La partie ''de vie'' avait un sol couvert d'un tapis moelleux. Des tapisseries simples couvraient les murs pour conserver la chaleur. Des tuyaux passaient le long du mur, venant de la salle de bain ou de la chaufferie. Cela chauffait la pièce.<p>

_Il y faisait incroyablement bon. _

Une table ronde et trois chaises étaient installé au milieu de cette partie de la pièce. A droite il y avait un petit bureau remplis de plumes, feuilles et encrier. Une petite bibliothèque avait quelques livres de tous types. Un coffre était remplis de jouets sans doute délaissé par les enfants du propriétaire des lieux. L'autre partie de la pièce, séparé de la première par un paravent de bois peint, trois lits aligné, pouvant être séparé par un rideau. Une minuscule salle de bain avec évier et simple douche.

_Au moins ils avaient de l'eau chaude. _

_A certaines heures seulement._

«Une chambre pour une famille d'esclaves.» Pensa Vincent avec amertume.

_Il rêvait d'un bain..._

_Il rêvait de sa vie d'avant._

Une petite forme lui fonça dessus «Papa!» Cilian gazouilla de joie, agrippé à son père. «Ciel est moins chaud, il s'est réveillé!»

L'homme alla rapidement vers le lit de son plus jeune fils. Celui-ci se redressa, heureux «Papa!»

Soulagé, l'homme le serra contre lui. Le petit était encore un peu chaud mais il avait enfin conscience de ce qui l'entourait.

«Tu m'as fait peur.

- J'ai chaud. Et j'ai mal à la gorge.»

Cilian grimpa sur le lit de son frère, restant en bout, se souvenant des paroles de monsieur Diederich et de son père sur le fait qu'il pouvait attraper la pneumonie s'il était trop proche. Il ne voulait pas que son papa s'inquiète encore plus. _Et puis monsieur Diederich pourrait se fâcher si j'étais aussi malade. _«C'est normal vu comment tu toussais.»

Comme pour confirmer, l'enfant fut secoué d'une toux violente. Gémissant de douleur, il murmura doucement «Je peux avoir de l'eau?»

L'aîné des jumeaux bondit du lit et courut dans la partie ''vie'' pour verser un peu d'eau de la cruche dans le verre de son frère, revenant plus doucement vers le lit occupé. Et donnant le récipient à son père qui soutint son fils pour qu'il boive. Puis il enveloppa son enfant dans sa couverture et le prit sur ses genoux, laissant l'autre se nicher aussi contre lui.

«Tu étais où papa?

- J'aidais...en bas.» Il n'osa pas dire la vérité, dire sa faiblesse physique et émotionnelle par rapport à ce type.

«Il a retrouvé maman?»

Vincent sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Malgré lui. Et serra ses enfants contre lui. «Non...Il ne sait pas. Il a promit de chercher...»

Malgré sa fièvre au moment de son achat, il se souvenait...d'autant plus que Diederich avait répété ces paroles quand il avait été guéris. Mais avait ajouté, doucement. _«Je vais vérifier, on ne sait jamais..ces marchands d'esclaves sont des menteurs en puissance_.»

* * *

><p><strong><em>A suivre<em>**

Si vous n'avez pas tout comprit sur les sceaux, posez moi des questions en reviews, je vous répondrais par MP (ou au début du prochain chapitre pour les guests)


	6. Souvenirs

**Disclaimer: **Ce manga fantastique n'a pas été dessiné par moi. Sérieusement j'ai deux mains gauches quand je dessine. Et plus que tout, je ne me nomme pas Yana Toboso! Donc non je ne suis pas l'auteur. Je ne fais qu'empruter les personnages pour jouer avec.

**Genre: **A peu près tous les genres. Slave fic. J'espère être originale. Je vais essayer de ne pas tomber dans le pathos ou le drama total, vous en faites pas. Dans ce chapitre : Drama et Angst.

**Personnages de l'histoire: **A peu près tous.

**Parings: ** Plusieurs.

**Warning for: **Dom/Sub, Slave!Fic, Crime, Complot.

**Rating**: M

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapitre 5: Souvenirs<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Il se souvenait de la porte de la bibliothèque qui s'ouvrait brutalement. De silhouettes masquées qui se jetaient sur lui. Il avait tenté de prendre son arme, mais l'un des criminels lui avait lancé le contenu de la bouteille d'alcool, oubliée sur une table, au visage, l'aveuglant pendant quelques instants. Assez pour qu'un coup en plein visage l'envoie brutalement au sol, sa tête heurtant heureusement le tapis. Un autre coup dans le ventre le plia en deux, sonné quelques secondes. Il attrapa son pistolet à l'aveuglette mais un pied lui écrasa le bras. Luttant contre la souffrance, il planta un stylet dans la jambe de son agresseur, faisant reculer ce dernier qui jura de colère et de douleur. <em>

_Il bondit sur ses pieds, visant la silhouette floue, malgré la douleur dans ses yeux. Il pouvait se fier à ses autres sens...et vite sinon...Il entendit un bruit derrière lui, mais trop tard._

_Un bras lui entoura brutalement le cou, serrant sans trop de violence, assez pour le l'affoler malgré lui, provoquer une réaction instinctive de panique contre ce nouvel attaquant qui l'étouffait. Il envoya son coude dans le ventre de son assaillant, l'air lui manquant de plus en plus. Il reçut un coup violent derrière le genou en retour et lâcha un cri de douleur quand sa jambe le lâcha sous le coup de la souffrance __aiguë._

_Une autre main lui plaqua un mouchoir humide sur le visage. Il avait déjà la tête qui tournait, ayant reconnu une drogue poche du chloroforme. Ils ne voulaient pas le tuer mais l'endormir. _

_Pourquoi? _

_Il rua, mais l'air lui manquait tellement qu'il inspira par réflexe, emplissant ses poumons d'air, alors que le bras relâchait enfin son étreinte, alors que la drogue emplissait ses poumons. Ses jambes le lâchèrent et il s'écroula, sa vision se noircissant de plus en plus. Les silhouettes devenaient de plus en plus floues et sombres. Il eut un gémissement, tentant de se redresser. Mais ses muscles lâchèrent. Des voix lui parvinrent, comme de très très loin._

_«Tes enfants sont entre nos mains, ta femme aussi. _

_- Sois sage et tout ira bien.»_

_Il se réveilla dans le noir, sur un sol de paille. Ses mains étaient attachées dans son dos. Il roula sur le côté, toussant et se redressant sur les genoux. Son corps était endoloris. _

_«Papa!_

_- Vincent?»_

_Il ne voyait absolument rien dans le noir, mais sentait qu'ils étaient dans une sorte de fiacre. Il avait aussi reconnu la voix de sa femme et de ses jumeaux. «Vous...allez bien?_

_- Ils ne m'ont pas fait de mal.» Rassura son épouse «Et nos fils vont bien aussi.»_

_Elle lui caressa la joue dans l'obscurité. «Je t'ai essuyé le visage, tu avais de l'alcool plein de les yeux.»_

_Cilian murmura «Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont nous faire?»_

_Vincent ne savait pas. Pas du tout. Il était certain qu'on l'assassinerait vu sa position. Mais on l'avait enlevé avec toute sa famille. «Que s'est-il passé?_

_- On t'a emmené dans cette voiture. Et ils ont tué tout le monde. Tous les serviteurs. Et ils ont brûlé le manoir.»_

_Le noble eut la bouche asséchée. Sa maison. La demeure où il avait grandit. Où...il avait connu tant de moments de bonheurs. Détruite. N'existait plus. Et personne ne les chercherait. Un enlèvement changé en meurtre. _

_«Papa, qui sont ces gens?» gémit Ciel, blotti contre sa mère, vu d'où venait sa voix._

_«Je ne sais pas...des ennemis de notre famille.» Il n'avait reconnu leur visages, ceux-ci étant cachés, ni les voix. Mais la panique avait occulté le reste. Ses bras lui faisaient mal, attachés sans doute depuis des heures. «Vous n'êtes pas attachés vous?_

_- Mes chevilles le sont. Les enfants sont libres.»_

_Vincent envisagea de dire à ses fils de courir, de fuir au premier arrêt mais comment se débrouilleraient-ils tout seuls? Et si ces gens les abattaient?_

_Au bout d'un moment, les portes s'ouvrirent d'un coup et la lumière illumina l'endroit. Un homme musclé et très grand empoigna brutalement Ciel et le jeta dans les bras d'un homme qui lui colla un pistolet contre la tempe. «Maintenant vous êtes obéissants et vous nous suivez sans protester»._

_Le voyage avait été horrible. Enfermés dans le noir, avec si peu d'eau, presque pas de nourriture et si peu de possibilités de descendre. Leurs geôliers leurs permettaient des arrêts près de point d'eau pour se laver un minimum ou pour respirer un peu d'air, mais tenaient les enfants en otages l'un après l'autre, interdisant aux deux adultes de faire quoique ce soit. Vincent avait supporter les moqueries, les remarques sordides ou perverses, les regards de convoitises sur lui ou sur sa femme. Il avait répliqué par un regard méprisant, supérieur. Mais ils y étaient indifférents, se moquant cruellement de lui, sans aucune pitié. Faisant des commentaires à voix basse, riant en le regardant. Ils l'attachaient à nouveau avant qu'il ne monte dans le fiacre aux fenêtres sombres, sans banquette. Juste de la paille et des couvertures au sol. Rachel avait organisé un petit lit pour les jumeaux avec les couvertures. C'était heureusement l'été. Et peu de risque de tomber malade. _

_«Sais-tu où ils nous emmènes?» Demanda-t-elle une nuit, alors que leurs fils dormaient. Elle était assise à côté de lui, la tête posée contre son épaule._

_«Nous ne sommes plus dans notre pays, je pense._

_- Nous avons quitté Britannia?» s'inquiéta-t-elle._

_«Je ne sais vraiment pas.» soupira-t-il. Le peu de paysage qu'il voyait lors des arrêtes ne lui permettait pas de définir leur position._

_Il avait une idée. Une horrible et angoissante idée. Mais se refusait à en parler. Ne voulant pas inquiéter sa femme et ses enfants. _

_Cette peur l'empêchait presque de dormir, le faisant faire des rêves angoissants, où sa famille était déchirée, séparée cruellement. _

_Des jours passèrent, trop longs, et trop durs. Ses enfants avaient tout juste 7 ans. Depuis seulement deux mois. Ciel avait de l'asthme, comme sa mère. Il ne devait pas avoir froid. Ils n'auraient rien pour le soigner si il avait une crise. _

_Leurs tortionnaires les nourrissaient à peine. Jetant la nourriture sur la paille, laissant un peu de lumière, mais si peu. Rachel partageait, donnant une belle part à leurs enfants, n'en gardant que peu pour eux, et Vincent se privait une nouvelle fois pour sa femme. Mais celle-ci insistait pour qu'ils partagent, mangeant finalement la même quantité._

_Un jour, le fiacre s'arrêta brutalement. Des voix éclatèrent autour de la voiture, les chevaux hennirent. Vincent reconnu une langue...une langue qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu entendre dans ces conditions._

_«Nous sommes...dans le royaume de Germalya.» chuchota-t-il, un frisson horrible lui parcourant le dos._

_«Ca veut dire que..._

_- Ils vont nous vendre à des marchands d'esclaves.»_

_Peut-être que son pays le retrouverait, peut-être qu'on le reconnaîtrait? Peut-être qu'on...ne les séparerait pas? Il n'y croyait pas. Il vit sa femme qui serrait les jumeaux contre elle. Ceux-ci, les yeux gonflés de sommeil, semblaient effrayés. Leur mère tout autant. Le noble qui avait été l'agent secret de la reine baissa la tête. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment mais il allait...allait... _

_Les portes s'ouvrirent d'un coup. Violemment._

_«Descendez!»_

_Des hommes les firent descendre sans douceur. Il entendit des voix, mais n'eut guère le temps de savoir ce qui se disait. Il fut ainsi tiré dans une salle, devant des yeux avides. _

_«Quelle beauté._

_- Il est absolument merveilleux._

_- On va en tirer une fortune.»_

_Il se figea. Une fortune? _

_On lui arracha ses vêtements, montrant son corps dénudé à aux chasseurs d'esclaves. L'un d'eux eut un sourire vicieux «Stalzer sera ravi de le compter dans sa grande vente aux enchères hivernale dans 5 mois.» Il se leva et passa la main dans les cheveux emmêlés. «Toi, rien qu'à te regarder, je sais qui va t'acheter. Tu aurais parfaitement ta place dans un bordel, à gémir comme une chienne en chaleur sous les clients.»_

_La haine brûla dans les yeux du noble dont le genou frappa la brute là où ça faisait mal. L'homme eut le souffle coupé et s'écroula, sous le sourire satisfait de Vincent. Des ricanements se firent entendre dans la pièce._

_«Haa lui ne va pas être docile._

_- Effectivement.»_

_L'humilié se redressa, saisissant le brun au cou et le plaquant contre le mur «Tu vas le regretter...je te jure que tu vas me le payer. Le voyage pour la capitale prendra environ 2 mois, assez pour t'apprendre la soumission. Et encore deux ou trois mois à attendre, attaché comme un chien, qu'on vienne t'acheter. »_

_Le noble ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point ce simple coup allait être horriblement rendu._

_Au centuple._

* * *

><p>Il se réveilla en sursaut. Le cœur battant. Un goût de bile dans la bouche. Des respirations calmes et douces pas loin lui signifièrent que ses enfants dormaient paisiblement. A la lumière qui sortait d'une petite fenêtre sans rideaux au dessus de leurs lits, il les vit dormir paisiblement, serrant chacun une peluche contre eux. Cilian était roulé en boule comme un chaton, serrant son jouet contre son petit corps. Ciel souriait, tenant contre lui un lapin. Son souffle n'était plus aussi rauque qu'avant, même si il avait encore un peu de fièvre, pas assez pour le rendre faible, mais assez pour le fatiguer. Il restait aussi sensible aux températures.<p>

Peut-être pourrait-il demander à..._ce type._..la permission de prendre donner un bain à ses fils?

_Et s'il demandait quelque chose en échange?_

«Juste un rêve. Un souvenir.» chuchota-t-il, ramenant ses jambes contre son torse.

Le souvenir de sa vie d'avant. Son magnifique manoir, où il était né, où il avait grandit. Il visualisait parfaitement cette demeure si apaisante où il avait connu tant de moments de bonheurs, mais aussi de solitude. De chagrin mais de joie. Il y avait rit, pleuré, aimé...C'était l'endroit où il avait passé tant d'année de son existence.

Et en une nuit, sa vie paisible et celle de sa famille avait été détruite. Détruite de façon irrémédiable. Se levant doucement, il alla dans la partie ''vie'' pour s'asseoir dans le fauteuil, allumant la lampe.

_Ses agresseurs._

_Il n'en avait que des vagues souvenirs. _

_Ceux de l'attaque étaient-ils les même que ceux qui les avaient emmené dans ce pays et les avait vendu à des trafiquants, avant que ceux-ci ne les amène à leur tour au marchand d'esclaves? _

Il se mordit la lèvre. Sentant le désespoir l'envahir comme une vague douloureuse. Un désespoir qu'il ne pouvait contrôler. Un avenir incertain. Une situation à laquelle il ne pouvait probablement pas échapper.

_Rachel._

_Peut-être que tout était de sa faute._

_Peut-être que si il n'avait pas été le chien de garde de la reine._

_Peut-être que s'il n'avait pas provoqué cet homme._

_S'il n'avait pas eu ce geste de rébellion._

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, se mordant la lèvre. Il se sentait tellement plus faible physiquement et émotionnellement. Il n'aurait jamais été aussi facilement désespéré avant, il n'aurait jamais renoncé aussi vite, même pour un temps. Maintenant il était prêt à jouer le jeu jusqu'à avoir une occasion.

_Mais et ses proches, dans son pays, pensaient-ils qu'ils étaient morts? _

_Les cherchaient-ils? _

Ou cette attaque avait été si parfaite que rien n'aurait pas l'empêcher. Que aucuns doutes n'étaient restés? Il ne devait pas y avoir eu de corps de sa famille non ? Ou les agresseurs avaient pensé à tout? Peut-être qu'on les cherchait? Peut-être qu'il pourrait être libre bientôt? Ou peut-être qu'on les pensait bel et bien morts et que personne ne viendrait les chercher ici. On avait enterré soit des corps falsifiés soit on avait enterré des cercueils vides. Et ses proches avaient fait leur deuil. Ça faisai mois après tout.

_Sa sœur avait du pleurer. _

_Et son neveu, sa nièce, son beau-frère. _

_Sa famille. _

Rachel aussi les adorait, surtout depuis que sa sœur avait disparu, à l'époque où, du haut de ses 18 ans, il avait commencé à la courtiser, même s'il n'avait pas terminé ses études. Ce qui avait duré deux ans. Elle avait 19 ans quand elle était devenue sa femme et avait eu les jumeaux un peu plus tard, à 20 ans. Elle était belle et douce, et ses beaux-parents étaient plus que désireux de lui permettre de se fiancer à leur fille si belle et si douce. Parlant avec peu d'affection de la sœur jumelle de Rachel, rousse et indéniablement indépendante, voulant devenir médecin et étudiant.

Même s'il avait de l'affection pour elle, il n'avait jamais rien ressenti d'autre que l'envie de la protéger.

Il ferma les yeux, passant sa main fine sur son visage pâle. Et après, après ce voyage horrible, ces humiliations qui n'étaient que le début de l'enfer, ces menaces...Tout avait réellement commencé. Jusqu'ici, ils étaient prisonniers de ceux qui avaient détruit leur vie mais maintenant ils étaient entre les mains de marchands d'esclaves. Ou plutôt de gens qui en trouvaient et les envoyaient à la capitale de Germalya pour les vendre. Il avait espéré pendant des heures, des jours mais jamais aucun espoir n'était venu.

Jamais.

* * *

><p><em>Après les menaces de cet homme, il avait été jeté dans une pièce où des esclaves l'avaient lavé sans douceurs, sans répondre à ses questions. Et lui avait donné des vêtements usagés et simples, loin du confort et de la chaleur de ses vêtements d'avant, ceux-ci étant trop sales et déchirés désormais.<em>

_Mais il avait obéit, tentant de poser des questions, sans succès. Les esclaves détournaient les yeux ou ne lui répondaient pas. Un avait eu un sourire triste en le regardant. Un autre lui avait glissé un peu de nourriture. Mais aucun n'avait répondu à ses questions insistantes. _

_Un homme était alors arrivé et avait passé un collier à son cou. Il avait eu un mouvement de révolte mais une claque l'avait expédié contre le mur, le sonnant. L'homme avait ordonné aux esclaves de le tenir. Et il lui avait mit cette horrible bande de cuir, le traînant ensuite derrière lui, le frappant sèchement au visage de sa cravache quand il résistait. _

_Et il avait été jeté dans une cellule. Où sa famille se trouvait. Tous avec des vêtements nouveaux. Ses fils n'avaient pas de colliers mais leurs chevilles étaient désormais attachées._

_Et ensuite...Le silence. Des heures s'étaient écoulées, où ils avaient rassurés leurs enfants, et les avaient fait dormir. Puis ils avaient doucement parlé, cherchant des idées, possibilités. _

_Et puis Rachel avait chuchoté, triste :«Germalya. C'est là que..._

_- Que quoi?_

_- Ma sœur m'a envoyé une lettre, il y a quelques années. Elle avait trouvé un endroit où elle était heureuse, dans une famille qui lui payait ses études de médecine et elle allait épouser le fils de la famille. Une famille noble et influente de Germalya. Je n'ai rien reçu d'elle après ça. Elle voulait juste me faire savoir qu'elle était vivante, qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle allait fonder une famille. _

_- Tu sais le nom de...» Peut-être pourrait-ils la contacter? Peut-être le mari de sa belle-sœur pourrait les sortir de là, quitte à les acheter?_

_Sa femme secoua la tête «Non, elle ne m'a rien dit. ''je ne veux pas être retrouvé''. C'est ce qu'elle disait.»_

_Il faisait plus chaud dans cette pièce que dans le fiacre, ils eurent même un bon repas. Mais ces heures d'accalmie n'allaient pas durer..._

_...Malheureusement._

* * *

><p>Il se remit debout, le cœur au bord des lèvres et alla se verser un verre d'eau. Puis il alla regarder à la fenêtre. La neige se remit à tomber.<p>

«Comment faire...»

_S'échapper._

_Retrouver ceux qui avait tuer Rachel et les tuer lui-même._

Comment? Il ne pouvait pas rester éloigner de ce Diederich. Et n'avait aucune envie de revivre la douleur atroce de la veille. Ni ces émotions de culpabilité et d'envie de pleurer. Comment faire? D'abord gagner sa confiance peut-être..._Voler la bague? Essayer de créer un double du sceau? _Cette immonde magie était la pire des chaînes. Il ne pourrait pas s'échapper si il ne trouvait pas une solution pour détruire ce sceau.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, vers 10 heures, Vincent marchait dans les couloirs, pensif. Il n'y avait vu aucune femme à part une ou deux servantes, ce qui voulait sûrement dire que la mère des enfants était morte. Ce qui leurs faisait un point commun, mais il refusait de faire ami-ami avec ce type qu'il détestait toujours.<p>

_Malgré une légère gratitude..._

_Après tout...Sans lui..._

Serrant les dents, il secoua la tête, et chassa furieusement ses souvenirs atroces. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Il fallait qu'il se calme, qu'il mette ce passé horrible derrière lui.

_Je ne me soumettrait plus jamais à personne._

_Jamais._

_Ni LUI, ni Diederich..._

_Personne._

Il arriva devant la bibliothèque où les cours auraient lieu et prit une grande inspiration, se concentrant sur ce que le père des gamins lui avait dit.

_Courage, ces enfants ne vont pas me manger..._

Et il entra. Il vit les deux enfants de 8 ans, sagement assit à la table, un air sérieux au visage.

_Des faux jumeaux. Un petit roux aux yeux noirs. Un petit brun aux yeux bleus. _

«Bonjour. Vous êtes...» Il avait oublié le nom des enfants, n'ayant écouté leur père que d'une oreille. Il s'était dit qu'il aurait tout le temps de faire connaissance plus tard, et n'avait pas envie de rester plus longtemps avec l'homme.

_Son cauchemar le hantant toujours, ce souvenir atroce l'ayant marqué plus que tout...il ne voulait pas que cet homme, malgré ses bonnes intentions semblait-il, le touche._

Le petit roux leva une main «Moi c'est Siegfried. Et mon frère est William» Il plissa les yeux «C'est toi l'esclave que papa a acheté?»

L'ancien noble grimaça légèrement en voyant que les enfants utilisaient d'instinct le tutoiement. Il n'avait réellement le droit à aucun respect. Il se demanda pourquoi ces petits n'allaient pas à l'école du village (il en avait vu une dans sa tentative de fuite). Mais décida de garder à de côté pour le moment «Oui. Je m'appelle Vincent...» Il ne dit pas son nom de famille, à quoi bon? Il s'assit face à eux, voyant que chacun avait une pile de feuille et un encrier avec une plume devant eux, le sourire aux lèvres. Ils semblaient heureux et en bonne santé. Ses fils auraient du être dans le même état, à la maison, avide d'apprendre. «Dès que mon plus jeune fils sera guérit, son frère et lui viendront étudier avec vous.

- Ils ont quels âges?

- Ce sont des jumeaux, comme vous, ils ont quelques mois de moins que vous.

- Chouette. Sieglinde et Léo sont trop petits.» S'exclama le petit brun pour la première fois, faisant un grand sourire à l'homme. «Notre sœur n'a que 6 ans et notre petit frère 3 ans.»

Vincent nota ça pour lui-même. _Trois ans pour le plus jeune. Leur mère avait du mourir des suite de l'accouchement ou d'une maladie dans l'intervalle. _«Vous aviez l'air surpris tout à 'heure non?

- C'est que papa n'a jamais eu d'esclave avant.

- Le dernier est mort juste après grand-père.»

Un horrible frisson parcourut l'adulte, cela voulait-il dire qu'il ne pouvait vivre dans son ''maître''? Il savait déjà qu'il ne pouvait pas tenter de le tuer, et doutait fortement de pouvoir le frapper, malgré ce qu'avait dit l'autre homme. C'était sûrement un piège. Alors... «Il n'en a eu aucun? Jamais?

- Non. Il disait qu'il ne voulait pas.»

_Ho vraiment_? Il décida de creuser par là. Il y avait obligatoirement une raison qui avait fait changer d'avis ce Diederich. Une raison qui... Il secoua la tête «Bien, mettons nous au travail. Où vous êtes vous arrêtez avec votre ancien précepteur?»

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Suivre<strong>_


	7. Mémoire Douloureuse

**Disclaimer: **Ce manga fantastique n'a pas été dessiné par moi. Sérieusement j'ai deux mains gauches quand je dessine. Et plus que tout, je ne me nomme pas Yana Toboso! Donc non je ne suis pas l'auteur. Je ne fais qu'empruter les personnages pour jouer avec.

**Genre: **A peu près tous les genres. Slave fic. J'espère être originale. Je vais essayer de ne pas tomber dans le pathos ou le drama total, vous en faites pas. Dans ce chapitre : Drama et Angst.

**Personnages de l'histoire: **A peu près tous.

**Parings: ** Plusieurs.

**Warning for: **Dom/Sub, Slave!Fic, Crime, Complot.

**Rating**: M

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6: Mémoire Douloureuse<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Ces monstres lui avaient arraché sa femme. Avaient battus ses fils quand ils s'étaient désespérément accrochés à elle. Il avait encore en mémoire les hurlements, les cris, les pleurs. Lui retenus par deux hommes qui l'étouffaient à moitié. Ses yeux se voilaient sous l'effet de la douleur. Il avait rué, frappé ses tortionnaires et avait tenté de protéger Rachel. De l'arracher à ces monstres. De la protéger comme il avait promit de le faire, comme c'était son rôle de le faire. <em>

_Il était fort et impitoyable. En pleine possession de ses moyens et seul, armé, il aurait pu faire quelque chose mais dans son état, en parti attaché, affaibli, affamé, et épuisé il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose._

_Il ne s'était jamais...jamais senti aussi inutile, impuissant et faible._

_Cependant ce n'était pas cela qui allait l'arrêter._

_Jamais._

_Sa jambe avait frappé un des hommes, dans la cheville, son poing avait frappé le visage d'un autre, le faisant lâcher la laisse, le libérant durant quelques minutes. Ne lui laissant que quelques secondes pour se décider...pour réagir. Si il pouvait s'emparer d'une arme, il pourrait..._

_Mais un des hommes avait saisi Ciel et lui avait braqué un pistolet sur la tempe. Riant cruellement. L'enfant meurtri, un hématome sur le visage, sanglotait en silence, terrorisé. Un autre homme avait frappé Cilian quand celui-ci s'était montré trop bruyant à son goût. Le pauvre enfant était juste mort de peur en voyant ses parents et son frère sans cet état. C'était trop pour son jeune âge. Il aurait du être chaud, dans sa maison, loin de toute cette violence, à jouer avec ses cousins ou son frère...pas ici, pas au cœur de toute cette cruauté. Cilian, sous la douleur, s'était recroquevillé, avant qu'une brute ne le relève sans douceur et ne le menace à son tour. Vincent avait cessé la lutte, baissant la tête, sans se protéger des coups de plus en plus violents qui s'abattaient sur lui sans aucune pitié. _

_Ses fils criaient, terrifiés, l'appelaient. Mais il restait immobile, sachant qu'il paierait très cher tout nouvel acte de rébellion._

_Patience, pour le moment ses fils étaient pris en otage, mais ça ne durerait pas._

_N'est-ce pas?_

_Ils avaient assistés, impuissants, au fait que Rachel était emmené dans un autre convoi, loin d'eux. _

_Jetés dans un fiacre avec seulement une banquette et une sorte de lit de paille et de couverture, ils avaient été plongé dans le silence. Des petites fenêtres permettaient de voir à l'extérieur, au niveau des portes. Des heures durant les jumeaux avaient pleurés, désespérés par la séparation. _

_Il avait tenté de les consoler, de les rassurer mais les mots ne venaient pas, tant il se sentait lui-même désespéré. _

* * *

><p><em>Et un soir...cela l'avait arraché au ''fiacre'' qui le transportait, avec ses fils, vers une destination inconnue -pour lui-.<em>

_«Déshabilles-toi.»_

_La voix était froide. Sèche. Vincent sentit un frisson le parcourir, ainsi qu'une boule dans l'estomac, une sueur froide le glaça. Il se reprit cependant, refusant de céder et de se soumettre «Jamais»._

_Tous avaient les yeux posés sur lui, amusés. Il soutint le regard de son tortionnaire, fier et digne, les yeux froids. _

_L'autre eut un sourire mauvais et le frappa, si fort que le noble manqua de s'écrouler, mais il réussit à rester sur ses jambes. Une main se saisit de la laisse, tirant sèchement dessus. La bande de cuir de resserra, douloureusement. Mais Vincent refusa de céder, luttant pour arracher la corde des mains de son tortionnaire. La douleur et la suffocation s'arrêtèrent d'un coup. _

_«Tu ne veux donc pas être obéissant?_

_- Jamais. Je ne suis pas un chien ou une prostituée de luxe. Je ne me coucherais jamais.» cracha-t-il avec toute la haine qu'il y avait en lui. _

_Un rire secoua son tortionnaire «Vraiment? Je crois que tu vas être doux et obéissant, désireux de me satisfaire sexuellement._

_- Vraiment?_

_- Sinon un de tes fils y passe, si on perds un ou deux esclaves sur la route, ce ne sera pas si grave...»_

_Vincent fut glacé jusqu'aux os. La menace claqua à ses oreilles comme si il avait été frappé. Ses poings se serrèrent. Et son cœur coula. _

_«Allez! Déshabilles-toi.»_

_Il porta les mains aux boutons de sa chemise, tremblant. _

_Il n'avait pas le choix._

* * *

><p>Il se réveilla d'un coup, les yeux écarquillés. Le cœur battant violemment dans sa poitrine. Un goût atroce dans la bouche. Se levant, il chancela jusqu'à la salle de bain. Et s'y renferma.<p>

C'était une minuscule pièce. Juste des toilettes, une douche et un lavabo.

Mais il pouvait fermer la porte et resté recroquevillé, sans dire un seul mot.

Ses souvenirs le hantaient de plus en plus, la nausée grossissait chaque fois davantage. Mais rien ne sortait. Il ne ressentait que du dégoût, du mal-être. Et une énorme envie d'oublier, d'oublier cette horreur.

Ces quelques jours qui avait brisé légèrement ce qu'il était avant. Il était toujours fier, et refusait la soumission, mais une crainte était restée nichée en lui, et se réveillait parfois.

* * *

><p><em>La première fois, il avait mordu désespérément sa lèvre. Lutté contre les larmes tant il avait mal. Lutté contre la honte et le dégoût. Le jour suivant il avait été incapable d'avaler la moindre bouchée de nourriture, la laissant à ses fils. Le sang collait à ses jambes, le faisant se sentir sale et souillé. Il avait été soulagé au delà des mots lors d'un arrêt près d'une rivière, où il avait pu se laver, essuyer ces marques immondes de son corps. Oubliant les déchirures que son tortionnaire lui avait fait.<em>

_La seconde fois, les plaies intérieures avaient été rouvertes, et du sang avait de nouveau coulé sur ses jambes, des cris lui avaient échappé, malgré ses doigts qui s'étaient crispés dans la terre, ses dents qui s'étaient enfoncés dans son poing, dans sa chair. Ses cheveux avaient collé à ses tempes. Ses yeux l'avaient brûlés mais il avait lutté avec désespoir pour ne pas pleurer ou supplier. Jamais il ne lui donnerait ce plaisir. Ce fut au bord de l'évanouissement qu'il s'était traîné jusqu'au fiacre, se blottissant dans un coin, enroulé dans une couverture miteuse, heureux que ses fils ne se soient pas réveillés._

_La troisième fois, encore une fois, les plaies s'étaient rouvertes...alors qu'elles étaient infectées. Des larmes avaient roulés sur ses joues, et il avait été incapable de retenir le moindre cri. Il s'était déchiré les paumes de ses ongles tant il avait serré les poings, du sang avait coulé sur son menton, tant il s'était mordu la lèvre. Sa vision était devenu floue. Sa respiration rauque et affolée. Il se souvenait incroyable bien des rires de ses tortionnaires, des mains répugnantes sur sa peau tremblantes. Ce fut inconscient qu'il avait été jeté dans le fiacre. Heureusement ses fils ne s'étaient pas réveillés cette fois encore. Il n'avait reprit conscience que le surlendemain, le front chaud, tremblant comme une feuille, incapable de s'asseoir ou de bouger._

* * *

><p>Après ça, un autre trafiquant avait décidé d'intervenir, disant qu'on allait ''l'abîmer''. Qu'on ne voulait pas le casser. Que personne ne voudrait l'acheter si il était trop endommagé. C'était le rôle du maître de le briser si besoin était. Pas aux vendeurs.<p>

Il était resté blotti dans un coin du fiacre, espérant chaque soir que personne ne viendrait lui faire du mal, qu'il ne supporterait pas encore une fois cela.

_Il avait prié, lui qui n'était pourtant pas croyant, tant la souffrance qui lui avait été infligé était forte..._

Et dans ce grand entrepôt, il avait senti la peur s'effacer en voyant que personne ne venait encore, et le soulagement avait laissé place à la haine, à l'envie de fuite et de vengeance.

Il se leva et prit une longue douche, malheureusement froide (à cette heure, il n'y avait personne à la chaufferie, évidement). Et alla lire un livre dans la partie vie.

Il ferma les yeux au bout de plusieurs minutes, un soupir le secoua. Une boule se forma dans son ventre.

_**Rachel...**_

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire.

Il se souvenait de sa peur quand on l'avait enlevé. Quand on avait battus leurs fils, puis lui-même. Il se souvenait des cris de ses enfants. Il voyait son regard quand la porte s'était refermée. Il n'aurait jamais cru que c'était un adieu.

Un adieu.

Des larmes lui piquèrent les yeux. Et regarda ses mains. Qu'était-il devenu? Lui un noble puissant et craint. L'agent secret de la reine. Un noble riche et fort. Il accomplissait des missions difficiles et secrètes. Mais cette fois il avait été eu par surprise. Submergé par le nombre à un moment où il était sans défense, dépourvu d'armes.

_Qui était derrière tout?_

_Qui avait financé cette attaque?_

_Qui...avait détruit sa vie?_

Une voix lui souffla qu'il avait eu de la chance, il était tombé sur quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Qui n'avait aucune envie sexuelle à son égard. Qui avait prit ses fils et les avait soignés. Il détestait avoir une dette. Et il haïssait cette légère gratitude qu'il ressentait. Pour le moment l'homme le traitait bien, mais peut-être que cela changerait...peut-être.

_Il était prisonnier._

_Il n'était plus rien._

_Rien qu'un esclave._

* * *

><p>Il regarda l'heure et se leva. Il y avait probablement des gens en cuisine, il pourrait demander une tasse de thé chaud. Marcher un peu dans les couloirs lui ferait du bien. Lui éviterait de penser aussi. Il remarqua que les serviteurs étaient levés tôt. Que ils nettoyaient tout, comme si ils voulaient que toute la maison brille. Il regarda par une fenêtre. La route était dégagée mais une épaisse couche de neige recouvrait les pelouses, talus, et pâturages. Probablement de la visite. Il arriva vite à la cuisine.<p>

«Bonjour.»

Tanaka se retourna, haussant un sourcil «Bonjour Vincent.» Il préparait un plateau de petit déjeuner., copieux. De petits sandwichs, des morceaux de fruits dans une coupelle, une petite brioche encore chaude et d'autres petits choses. L'esclave sentit son ventre gargouiller malgré lui. Depuis quelques jours, il mangeait moins, l'appétit coupé par ses souvenirs, mais son corps lui n'avait pas moins d'appétit.

«Assieds-toi, je vais te donner du thé.»

Il eut vite une tasse chaude entre les doigts, et une petite assiettes avec des toasts. «Merci.» il but une gorgée. «Il est incroyablement tôt et tout le monde travaille?

- La famille du maître vient.

- Sa famille?

- Sa sœur et son beau-frère, ses neveux, et sa mère.»

Il eut un frisson. «Comment est sa famille?» il contrôla parfaitement sa voix, son regard ne montrant aucune émotion, questionnant par curiosité.

«Et bien...Le père du maître était quelqu'un de rigide, sec et froid. Sévère. Un maître avec beaucoup d'esclaves sous ses ordres, dont un l'était depuis son plus jeune âge. Ils avaient grandis ensemble. Cet esclave lui avait été donné, âgé de 5 ans, quand il avait lui-même 5 ans. Il est resté à son service toute sa vie.»

Vincent sentit une poigne glacée se refermer sur son ventre «Il est mort de quoi? Mort parce que son maître était mort?

- Non, de maladie. Comme le maître d'ailleurs.»

Soulagé, il poussa un soupir, buvant une gorgée de thé «Et que deviennent les esclaves quand leur maître meure?

- Et bien...le sceau se transforme pour devenir celui de la femme ou du mari, puis ensuite celui des enfants.» Tanaka termina de préparer le plateau et prit la bouilloire. «Le maître étant le fils cadet, il n'aurait hérité d'aucun esclaves, sa mère et sa sœur passant d'abord. Et les enfants de sa sœur aussi. Même si il est le chef de famille, techniquement.» Il prit lui-même une tasse de thé, jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge. «Quand le maître a clairement refusé de prendre des esclaves et a engagé des serviteurs, sortant certains d'une misère qui aurait mené à la mort, sa famille a coupé les ponts. Sa mère a quitté la demeure familiale pour vivre avec sa fille et son gendre. Il n'avait pas leur mentalité. Donc ils ont préféré partir que déchirer la famille par des disputes...»

Vincent sera les dents, ça lui rappelait des choses désagréables. _Mis à l'écart pour penser autrement. Une excuse ''pour ne pas déchirer la famille''. _Il grogna. «Il ne les a jamais revu?

- Quand la future femme du maître est arrivé, la déchirure venait à peine d'avoir lieu. Le maître était toujours fâché et rancunier à l'égard de ses parents. Il s'est marié avec elle quelques... mois plus tard, sans demander leur avis. Après tout il était l'héritier mâle, le nouveau chef de famille, et il était adulte. Ils ont bien tenté de protester mais il a eu le dernier mot. Il a envoyé des faire-parts quand les jumeaux sont nés.

- Ils vont venus?

- Non. Ils sont venus au baptême à l'église mais pas au manoir. Ils ne sont pas venus pour les enfants suivants.»

Vincent serra les dents. Il se souvenait de la naissance de ses jumeaux. De la pensée qui l'avait envahi. Du désir que sa mère ait pu voir Ciel et Cillian. Sa sœur et lui avaient toujours été proches, se rendant souvent visite, pour échanger des nouvelles, rire ensemble, voir leurs enfants jouer ensemble.

«Qu'est-ce qui les a fait changer d'avis?

- Le fait que le maître a désormais un esclave, toi.» Il lui jeta un coup d'œil. «Donc oui, ils s'invitent. De plus le maître ne s'entend pas du tout avec son beau-frère, qui est terriblement jaloux de lui. Du fait qu'il est plus riche, plus populaire, plus aimé du roi et du prince. Qu'il est un exemple. Il est à l'affût de la moindre petit erreur.

- Et bien...Il a l'air... sympathique.» Ironisa l'ancien noble, buvant une gorgée de thé brûlante.

Le majordome hocha la tête«Tout à fait. J'ai de la peine pour ses esclaves.A ses yeux, ce sont des objets de luxe ou de plaisir, juste bon à faire ce que des domestiques n'ont pas à faire.»

Vincent reposa sa tasse. Ses souvenirs lui revinrent d'un coup, comme une gifle et il déglutit. _Ce type était-il comme les marchands d'esclaves? Dominateur, violent et arrogant? Le regardant comme un objet sexuel?_Apparemment oui.

Cependant, restait un point important: «Pourquoi votre maître...m'a-t-il acheté? S'il était au...» Il déglutit «..marché, c'est qu'il voulait acheter un esclave non?

- Oui. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de le dire. Je peux juste affirmer que ce n'était pas un caprice ou un moyen de se réconcilier avec sa famille, peu importe ce que ceux-ci pensent. Il est bien obligé de les accueillir. Mais il va sûrement être un monstre d'hypocrisie pendant trois ou quatre jours. Ils arriveront ce soir. D'où les préparatifs dès l'aurore. Et le fait que tu vas aller lui porter son petit-déjeuner, puisqu'il a des ordres à te donner...

-….Pardon?»

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que le majordome lui colla le plateau dans les mains.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Suivre<strong>_


	8. Pas en avant?

**Disclaimer: **Ce manga fantastique n'a pas été dessiné par moi. Sérieusement j'ai deux mains gauches quand je dessine. Et plus que tout, je ne me nomme pas Yana Toboso! Donc non je ne suis pas l'auteur. Je ne fais qu'empruter les personnages pour jouer avec.

**Genre: **A peu près tous les genres. Slave fic. J'espère être originale. Je vais essayer de ne pas tomber dans le pathos ou le drama total, vous en faites pas. Dans ce chapitre : Drama et Angst.

**Personnages de l'histoire: **A peu près tous.

**Parings: ** Plusieurs.

**Warning for: **Dom/Sub, Slave!Fic, Crime, Complot.

**Rating**: M

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7: Pas en avant?<strong>

* * *

><p>Vincent entra dans la grande chambre. Luxueuse. Chaude. Confortable. Et encore sombre. Normal vu qu'il faisait nuit dehors. Pendant un instant, il fut perdu. <em>Que faire?<em> Il se remémora ce que faisait son majordome venait le réveiller. Il alla poser le plateau sur une petite table. Et alla ajouter deux bûches dans la cheminée.Réchauffant l'atmosphère. Puis il alla ouvrir les larges rideaux rouges, ouvrant une vue sur un jardin enneigé et sur un lever de soleil, un ciel qui prenait des couleurs.

_Et ensuite? _Le réveiller violemment n'était sûrement pas conseiller, il allait avoir des problèmes. Et après ses cauchemars, c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait. _La dernière._..même si l'autre ne lui avait jamais fait le moindre mal.

Oui. Il pourrait le mettre en colère.

Ce n'est pas comme si il était son égal.

_Depuis quand il se souciait de ça au juste?_

Il s'approcha du lit, incertain. Que disait son majordome déjà? _Debout?_ _Réveillez vous maître?_ Non hors de question de l'appeler comme ça.

_Tirer brutalement sur la couverture était un réveil violent. _

_Lui jeter de l'eau froide aussi._

_Ouvrir grand les fenêtres, laissant de l'air glacé emplir la pièce?_

Non. Mauvaise idée. Si sa famille était aussi pénible que ça, il fallait mieux qu'il ne soit pas malade.

«Hey!»

Il se mordit la lèvre.

«Debout.»

Il posa la main sur l'épaule du dormeur. Le secoua légèrement. Mais une poigne de fer se referma soudain sur son poignet. Ferme.

Il bascula sur le lit, se retrouvant sous un corps chaud, face à deux yeux onyx, profond et plissés.

Qui redevinrent normal.

«Ho c'est toi.»

Le dos contre le draps, il sentit une vague de malaise l'envahir. Une poigne glacée. Il haïssait cette position. Sur le dos, un homme le surplombant. Il siffla «Lâches-moi.»

Diederich haussa un sourcil. Avait-il rêvé ou les yeux bleus s'étaient dilatés pendant un instant? Avait-il bien lu de la crainte pendant une fraction de seconde, avant que la rage n'envahissent ces pupilles claires?

* * *

><p><em>Il se souvenait du réveil de son esclave, après son achat. Son mouvement de recul, son dos qui avait cogné contre la tête de lit. Ces yeux écarquillés, son corps crispé, prêt à se défendre, ses jambes nues ramenées contre son corps, dans un mouvement de protection. Pendant quelques secondes, il avait vu la peur, une peur presque animal à être sans défense, dans un lit, seul avec lui. Puis il s'était calmé et la rébellion avait emplis son regard quand rien ne lui était tombé dessus. Il avait alors remarqué ses enfants et s'était précipité vers eux, l'ignorant pendant de longues minutes.<em>

_Cette méfiance._

_Le fait de rester sur la défensive._

_Cette colère brûlante..._

_Et ce regard..._

* * *

><p>«Et bien, je dois dire que cette crainte que je lis parfois dans tes yeux n'est pas pour me plaire. Je trouve ce manque de confiance un peu blessant.<p>

- Pourquoi je te ferais confiance? Tu m'as acheté, tu me possèdes et tu me retiens prisonnier.

- Peut-être parce que personne ne peut annuler un sceau? Seul le roi a le secret pour les retirer.»

Et il n'osait pas dire ses craintes, qu'il n'avait jamais dit à personne d'autre qu'à sa femme. C'était d'ailleurs elle qui avait soulevé ce point en première «_Et si il n'y avait aucun moyen d'enlever les sceau? Et si on ne pouvait, au mieux, que diminuer leur impact_?» Il voulait absolument croire qu'on pouvait le retirer. _Qu'il pourrait rendre sa liberté à Vincent_. Si il perdait espoir, il perdait tout. Au pire, même si les esclaves ne pouvaient être libérés, la situation dans le pays s'améliorerait pour eux. Peut-être que Edgar, si il ne pouvait trouver de solution d'affranchissement, pourrait faire passer des lois pour leur donner des droits ou les mettre au niveau d'êtres humains. Protéger les enfants. _Peut-être...que tout pourrait aller mieux, même si ce ne serait pas leur idéal..._

«Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ça.

- Parce que c'est un secret dont on ne parle pas avec un souverain allié.

- ...Effectivement.» Malgré son air déterminé, son mépris et son indifférence à sa position, il était tendu.

Diederich haussa un sourcil. si la méfiance avait une odeur, il la sentirait totalement. Si la peur avait une odeur, il y en aurait une fragrance. Il réfléchit une fraction de seconde «Pourquoi agis-tu comme si j'allais te violer un jour?»

_Autant être direct._

L'autre se tendit et lui lança un regard haineux «Parce que, même si tu sembles différent, au final tu es sûrement pareil. Veuf. Aucune relation. Aucun amant ou amante depuis que je suis là. Tu finiras par...

- En fait, ça fait 1 ans que je n'ai plus d'amant, même passager. J'ai tenté de trouver quelqu'un. J'ai échoué.

- Incapable de remplacer ta femme?» Railla froidement Vincent, malgré l'impression qu'il allait possiblement trop loin.

A sa grande surprise, le noble eut un sourire «Elle avait du caractère, donc je trouvais les personnalités des amants que j'ai eu après un peu fades comparés à la sienne. Mais non. Je ne l'aimais pas. Nous nous sommes mariés par commodité. Cependant j'avais énormément d'affection pour elle (après tout nous avons eu 4 enfants) et sa mort m'a brisé le cœur.» Il attrapa les bras de son esclave, le maintenant immobile, avant de souffler contre ses lèvres «Ne t'en fait pas, je sais me contrôler. Je ne suis certainement pas comme les trafiquants qui t'ont amené à la capitale.

- ….

- Oui. Je m'en suis rendu compte. En même temps. '_'n'a pas été touché ou souillé_'', pour eux, signifie ''_pas trop abîmé_''.» Il relâcha l'autre, se levant, attrapant une longue robe de chambre qu'il enfila avant de s'asseoir face au plateau, se servant une tasse de thé. «Viens t'asseoir. J'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire. Tanaka a prévu deux tasses. Donc...viens boire quelque chose. On en a pour un petit moment.»

Vincent déglutit, et roula pour se redresser, humant l'odeur de l'autre homme dans les draps encore chauds. Il s'assit face à son ''maître'', les traits figés, le regard sombre. Qu'importe cette saleté de sceau, _s'il le touchait encore... il le frappait. _

_Peu importe les conséquences. _

«Bien je suppose que Tanaka te l'as dit: ma 'charmante' famille vient.

- Il m'a expliqué. Les divisions et vos désaccords.

- Bon. Je dois te dire mon beau-frère est un être violent, pervers, pro-esclavagiste à l'extrême. Il se croit le vrai chef de famille. Dommage pour lui, c'est juste un fantasme. Mon père m'a désigné chef de famille à sa mort.» Il mordit dans un petit sandwich et reprit «Normalement tu n'as pas le droit de lever les mains sur les membres de ma famille, sauf si ils menacent ma vie. Si tu les frappes hors cette exception, je serais obligé de te fouetter en représailles. Ce qui me déplairait fortement.

- Je suis forcé de te protéger?» Murmura l'esclave, glacé à la perspective de ne même pas pouvoir se défendre.

L'autre haussa un sourcil railleur «Oui. Tu aurais du t'en douter non?

- Merveilleux. Et donc? Tu me préviens que tu me fouetteras si j'ose me défendre contre ton pervers de beau-frère? Il a ta bénédiction pour abuser de moi?» Railla l'ancien noble, la haine gonflant en lui. «Je m'en fiche que tu me fouette, si il me touche...Ta sœur se retrouvera veuve.»

A sa grande surprise, son ''maître'' éclata de rire, un rire sincère. Puis lui sourit «Ce qui m'arrangerait bien, en fait...Ma sœur méritant mieux. Et même ses enfants le détestent. Seul ma mère le trouve ''parfait''...parce qu'il est ''parfait'' quand elle est là.»

Prenant la bague du sceau, Diederich la caressa de l'index «Je te donne l'autorisation de te défendre si il a un geste inconvenant envers toi. Je lui interdirais aussi de te toucher. D'où une nouvelle fois le droit de te défendre. Évite juste de le tuer...ça me ferait une montagne de paperasses à remplir en tant de chef de famille...et plein de trucs à organiser.»

Le soulagement l'envahit pendant quelques secondes. «Que devrais-je faire?

- M'appeler ''maître'' et m'obéir. Rester près de moi à moins que je te dise l'inverse, ne pas me contredire ou te moquer de moi ou m'insulter sous peine de punition. Devant ma famille, je dois paraître parfait. Je veux en effet éviter les problèmes.»

Vincent laissa l'autre terminer son petit-déjeuner et attrapa le dernier sandwich, l'avalant avant de dire «Et mes fils?

- Hum?

- Que vas-tu faire pour eux pendant...

- Trois à Quatre jours, pas plus.

- Que vas-tu leur faire faire?

- Ciel restera au chaud, dans votre chambre...ou avec Sieglinde et Léo, pour jouer avec eux. Cilian pourra donner un coup de main.

- ….

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je sais ce que je fais.» Il reposa sa tasse «Je veux juste leurs montrer que j'ai des esclaves, pour qu'ils me laissent définitivement en paix à ce sujet.» Repoussant le plateau il regarda calmement son esclave. «Dans une heure, amène Ciel et Cilian dans la salle de bain. Un bain leurs fera du bien, ainsi qu'une petite coupe de cheveux. Et des habits neufs.»

_Et autre chose._

_Il préféra ne pas en dire plus._

_L'autre aurait tout le loisir de le mépriser du regard plus tard._

Il fit signe à l'autre homme de partir, et s'apprêta à aller prendre une douche...brûlante. Pour se remettre les idées en place. Ses enfants et ceux de Vincent à laver et préparer, puis faire remplir à nouveau le réservoir d'eau chaude pour sa famille. Tout devait être réglé en fin de matinée. Tout devait être parfait. Pas le droit à l'erreur.

Et puis,_** lui**_ aussi aurait besoin d'un bain et d'une petite coupe de cheveux.

Il était un peu trop tendu depuis quelques jours.

* * *

><p>«Attends, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?»<p>

Diederich se figea, l'étrange boite en main. «Hum. Je pense que ça s'appelle un coffret.

- Si ça a rapport avec mes fils, je veux savoir ce que tu compte faire.»

L'homme haussa les épaule, posant l'objet sur une petite table. La salle de bain était chaude, un bon feu brûlant dans la cheminée fermée et des vapeurs d'eau chaude et de savons flottant dans l'air. Cilian et Ciel, lavé, les cheveux propres et coupés, attendaient, habillés de magnifiques habits verts et noir pour Cilian, et bleu et noir pour Ciel. Ils regardaient les deux adultes, sentant clairement la tension autant chez leur père que chez le ''hôte''. Ciel toussa légèrement, et se blottit contre Vincent, ses doigts se refermant sur la veste de l'homme.

«Tu sais que les enfants n'ont pas de sceaux. Edgar, le prince héritier, a fait passé cette loi il y a deux ans. Aucun esclave de moins de 15 ans n'est marqué. Seulement il faut une alternative. Je n'ai pas envie que tu les laisses s'enfuir ou qu'on les kidnappe.

- Les laisser partir? Tu crois que je confirais mes fils au premier venu?»

L'autre lui jeta un coup d'oeil narquois.

Vincent eut un frisson désagréable «Si quelqu'un de mon pays me reconnaissait? Pour ne pas me laisser les confier à cette connaissance?

- Même si tu me sembles un peu trop protecteur pour les laisser à quelqu'un d'extérieur à ta famille, je préfère ne pas prendre de risques.

- Tu refuses de les libérer?» Railla l'ancien noble, serrant ses enfants contre lui, méfiant à l'extrême.

Le militaire tourna le regard vers lui «Déjà c'est pour toi. Sans eux, tu vas me faire une grosse dépression. De plus, si certains de mes esclaves disparaissent...j'aurais des comptes à rendre. Il faudra les chercher. Et si ta connaissance est trouvée, elle aura des problèmes. Même si je ne le signales pas, ils peuvent être trouvés. Et ils seront vendus à nouveau. Et là tu ne les reverras jamais.»

Glacé, l'autre lui jeta un regard noir. «Tu semble très négatif.

- Réaliste en fait.» il ouvrit le coffret. De magnifiques bandes de cuir bleues, avec une sorte de plaque d'argent gravée d'un prénom pour deux, et d'un symbole pour l'autre. «Ceci remplace le collier et le sceau. Ces bandes sont au nombre de deux : un au poignet, l'autre à la cheville. Ils se changent tous les ans.

- Que font-ils?» Il était tendu. La méfiance le glaçant. Ses enfants seraient aussi emprisonnés que lui ou tout cela n'était qu'une blague? «En quoi cela a plus ou moins les mêmes fonctions que le sceau?

Déjà tu remarque qu'il est sur ces bandes-ci. Celles qui se mettent aux chevilles.» Il les leva, les agitant et les posa sur la coiffeuse. Et celle-ci portent le nom de l'esclave, associé au mien pour qu'on sache que...

- ….Ils sont à toi.

- En gros...Oui.» Il se tourna vers la petite famille, fixant l'adulte dans les yeux «Tes fils ne peuvent pas s'enfuir. Ces bandes ont le même effet que le sceau. Pas plus que deux kilomètres. Mais ça ne leurs inflige aucune douleur, c'est comme un lien qui les empêche d'aller plus loin. Ça plus le fait que moi seul peut les retirer ces bandes. De plus elles peuvent générer une décharge de douleur en cas d'agression contre moi ou ma famille. Ils les gardent et elles ne gênent pas pour s'habiller, dormir ou se laver. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on les changent si régulièrement. Satisfait?

- Ils auront mal...seulement si ils essaient de blesser ta famille?

- Toute personne de mon sang. Oui. Donc mes fils. Ma mère. Ma sœur. Mes neveux.

- Pas ton beau-frère.

- Fais moi confiance, ils ne l'approcheront pas. Et je le vire, famille ou pas, si il s'approche d'eux à moins d'un mètre.»

Vincent se détendit légèrement. Ils se regardèrent longuement. Sans rien dire. Il ne voulait pas céder mais il n'avait pas le choix. Diederich se tourna vers Cilian. «Tu veux bien m'aider pour la démonstration?»

L'enfant hésita.

_ Son père ne voulait pas._

_ Cette chose le retiendrait prisonnier._

_ Mais en même temps...ils n'avaient pas le choix, non?_

Lentement il s'approcha, et tendit son poignet. Le ''maître'' de maison s'agenouilla devant lui, lui passant le bracelet avec son nom dessus. Et appuya sur la plaque d'argent de sa bague. Elles brillèrent et l'objet se scella. «Ca va? Pas trop serré?

- Non.

- Bon, donnes-moi ta cheville maintenant.

- Laquelle?

- Celle que tu veux.»

L'enfant lui tendit la droite, cherchant le contact visuel avec sa père, craignant de la désapprobation mais l'homme se contenta de hocher la tête. Ce n'était pas comme si il pouvait refuser non?

«Personne ne peut les retirer a part toi?

- Non. Il faudrait couper les membres portant les bracelets. Ce qui, tu le penses bien, est stupide. Car les gens sauront tout de suite que cet enfant a été volé à quelqu'un.»

Effectivement. Vincent poussa doucement Ciel qui fut bientôt équipé des deux bandes de cuirs et d'argent. Celles-ci disparaissaient parfaitement sous les vêtements. Rien ne montrait leurs présences. Rassuré, l'ancien noble sourit «Retournez jouer dans votre chambre.

- Minute Vincent. Toi tu restes.»

Glacé, il fit signe à ses fils de partir. Et resta seul dans la salle de bain avec l'autre homme. Celui-ci alla jusqu'à la baignoire et testa la température de l'eau. «Bien, elle est encore chaude. Tu vas pouvoir prendre un bain à ton tour.» Il tourna un robinet pour faire couler un peu d'eau à la bonne température. «Allez retires tout ça et fais-toi plaisir.» Il alla jusqu'à la coiffeuse, vérifiant dans la glace que son menton était parfaitement rasé.

Voyant que rien ne bougeait derrière lui, il haussa un sourcil «Alors?

- Non.

- Cesse de faire l'enfant. Je ne vais pas te dévorer ou quoi que ce soit.» Le regard mauvais de l'ancien noble le fit ricaner. «Bon, je vais devoir te montrer à la manière forte que je ne te veux aucun mal...»

Il lui saisit le poignet et l'attira à lui. Son visage était si proche de celui de son esclave que il sentait le souffle légèrement accéléré de celui-ci contre ses lèvres. Ses yeux bleus s'étaient dilatés, écarquillés légèrement. De sa main libre, il retira la veste. Et évita de justesse de coup de poing, mais glissa sur le sol et tomba, son coude amortissant le choc et lui permettant de ne pas cogner sa tête. Son captif tenta de le frapper à nouveau mais la douleur le foudroya, le sceau l'empêchant de lever la main sur son maître. Il s'écroula sur le côté, les dents serrées, refusant de demander grâce. Diederich soupira. Quelle foutue tête de mule. Il lui retira ses fines chausses et ses chaussette, l'autre étant totalement incapable de faire le moindre geste.

«Bien, j'arrête la douleur et tu finis tout seul? Ou tu t'obstine et je termine avant te jeter à l'eau?»

L'autre lui envoya un regard si haineux qu'il ricana.

«Tu savoures hein salaud. De me contrôler totalement comme ça?

- Si je te contrôlais complètement...Tu ne serais pas capable de me haïr. La seule émotion que le sceau impose, c'est la culpabilité de m'avoir ''déçu'' ou ''désobéis'', il te force juste à te sentir coupable. Il ne te forcera jamais à m'aimer ou à me désirer. La preuve? Tu me hais. Tu n'en serais pas capable s'il contrôlais tes émotions envers moi. Tu peux aussi m'insulter verbalement ou mentalement. Te moquer de moi ou ironiser. En fait, émotionnellement, tu es assez libre. Et tu gardes un certain libre arbitre ou liberté de penser. Tu peux prendre des initiatives tant qu'elles ne sont pas en contre-indication avec les ordres basiques que le sceau contrôle. Compris? Je peux aussi tout écrire sur une feuille pour que tu l'affiche dans ta chambre?

- Haha...Ton sens de l'humour est complètement pitoyable» cracha Vincent malgré les vagues de douleur, ses tremblements et ses yeux embués. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Ça voudrait dire que sa gratitude envers lui était sincère? Que toutes les choses positives qu'il avait pensé sur cet homme aussi? La colère laissa la place à la résignation «Arrêtes ça, je vais le faire mais juste...ne me regardes pas.

- Très bien. Tu vois, demandes simplement...» Il posa la main sur le sceau «Voilà, je te pardonne et vais juste te faire une petite coupe tout à l'heure. Je reviens dans une heure.» Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte «Ha et...profites en...bien, tu en mourrais d'envie non?»

Une insulte bien sentie (_indigne d'un membre de la noblesse, où l'avait-il apprise celle-là?)_ et prononcée à haute-voix fit sourire.

_Finalement, il était bien amusant._

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Suivre<strong>_


	9. Un horrible beau-frère

**Disclaimer: **Ce manga fantastique n'a pas été dessiné par moi. Sérieusement j'ai deux mains gauches quand je dessine. Et plus que tout, je ne me nomme pas Yana Toboso! Donc non je ne suis pas l'auteur. Je ne fais qu'empruter les personnages pour jouer avec.

**Genre: **A peu près tous les genres. Slave fic. J'espère être originale. Je vais essayer de ne pas tomber dans le pathos ou le drama total, vous en faites pas. Dans ce chapitre : Drama et Angst.

**Personnages de l'histoire: **A peu près tous.

**Parings: ** Plusieurs.

**Warning for: **Dom/Sub, Slave!Fic, Crime, Complot.

**Rating**: M

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8: Un horrible beau-frère<strong>

* * *

><p>Vincent détesta d'emblée le beau-frère.<p>

Il avait un regard cruel et avide. Il l'avait déjà dévoré des yeux. Dire qu'ils n'étaient là que depuis une heure à peine. Assis près de son ''maître'', mal à l'aise, il regardait cette famille du coin de l'oeil.

La mère de Diederich semblait froide au premier regard. Sa sœur semblait douce mais clairement soumise et triste. Et ses enfants ne faisaient pas grand bruit. Les plus jeunes étaient trop calmes. Et le plus vieux, un jeune homme de 18 ans, lançait des regard méprisant à son père. Vu la différence d'âge entre l'aîné et les 3 cadets (qui avaient entre 6 et 10 ans), Vincent se demanda si il n'était pas un enfant forcé pour pouvoir ensuite épouser la mère...

_Possible._

_Ce type semblait assez répugnant pour ça._

_Il était fort pour sentir la nature profonde de ce genre de personne._

Il se concentra à nouveau sur la discussion en entendant la voix froide du beau-frère.

«Et bien cher beau-frère, tu as du goût. Il est absolument magnifique. Un corps _**parfait**_ pour de multiples tâches.» L'homme cracha un peu de fumée de sa cigarette, lorgnant le concerné qui restait près de son ''maître'' autant que possible. Inquiet. Refusant de croiser son regard. Vincent haïssait ce regard. Ce regard qu'il connaissait parfaitement pour l'avoir si souvent vu durant sa captivité._ Convoitise_.

Diederich avait parfaitement comprit le sens du mot ''parfait''. Et savait ce que voulait son beau-frère. Seulement il était absolument hors de question qu'il laisse son esclave entre les mains avides de ce monstre sans cœur. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer l'état du pauvre être le lendemain. Ni le regard qu'il aurait après des heures avec cet homme. Souriant d'un air mauvais, il sourit «Je suis pleinement satisfait de ses talents. De_** tout**_ ce qu'il fait pour moi.

- J'aimerais en avoir un aperçu.

- Tu l'auras au repas. Et il sert aussi de précepteur à mes fils. Efficace dans _tous les domaines_.» il eut un sourire amusé, si rare chez lui «Sauf en ce qui concerne la cuisine.» Il eut un sourire moqueur devant la moue agacée du mari de sa sœur. Le soulagement envahit l'ancien noble, rassuré. Les doigts dans ses cheveux ne lui parurent plus aussi détestables qu'avant. Au contraire, il commençait à aimer ça.

«Tu fais exprès de ne pas comprendre?

- Possiblement. Je n'ai pas envie d'abîmer mon serviteur. Il est encore un peu sensible.

- Tu ne devrais pas le gâter. Il va se croire tout permit.

- Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de toi. Rappelles moi ce qui est arrivé à tes deux esclaves...hum….rappelles moi leurs noms déjà déjà?

- Comment tu es au courant de ça? Tu as joué les loups solitaires pendant des années, faisant un bien piètre chef de famille.

- Comme tu l'as si aimablement dit, je _**suis **_le chef de famille.» Il se laissa aller dans le fauteuil, sa main se plongea de nouveau dans les cheveux soyeux de Vincent, caressa sa nuque, faisant se tendre avec délice l'être concerné. Visiblement, il avait trouvé un point sensible._ Amusant._

«Tu nous espionnes?

- Non. J'ai des sources.

- Qui?

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaites mon cher.» il prit sa tasse de thé, et but une gorgée. Prenant un biscuit il mordit dedans. «Tu m'as l'air un peu nerveux.»

L'homme plissa les yeux et lança un coup d'oeil à l'esclave. Celui-ci lui lança alors un regard noir, méprisant. «Tu ne l'as pas bien dressé.

- Je l'ai eu il y a un mois à peine, en mauvais état. Je le laisse récupérer un peu. Je ne serais pas violent ou punitif s'il ne le mérite pas.

- Tu dois le soumettre.

- Pas besoin pour le moment, il m'obéit.»

Vincent n'aimait pas cette discussion et se blottit contre le fauteuil de Diederich, le seul qui pouvait le protéger ici. _Le soumettre, le battre...pourquoi parler de lui comme d'un chien désobéissant? Il se sentait mal quand on parlait de lui comme ça. Mal et sale. Une rage brûlante enfla en lui. Une envie de crier, d'insulter et de se révolter._

«Vincent?»

Il releva la tête, curieux. Et soulagé, sachant instinctivement que l'homme allait lui permettre de partir, de quitter cette pièce qui devenait étouffante pour lui. Une profonde gratitude le traversa pendant quelques secondes.

Diederich sourit légèrement «Va en cuisine, et dit à Tanaka que le repas doit être servit dans...» Il regarda sa montre, pensif et rajouta «...3H00.

- D'accord.»

Il pouvait enfin quitter cette pièce étouffante, être loin de cet homme qui le dévorait des yeux.

«Et...»

Il se retourna vers le brun, inquiet.

«Tu as quartier libre après. Dans 2H30, tu descends aux cuisines et tu aides à tout préparer!

- Oui.» Il sortit rapidement, soulagé.

_Réellement soulagé._

Le beau-frère souffla, méprisant «Tu es trop doux.

- Et toi trop tyrannique. Il m'obéit, pourquoi userais-je de violence ?

- Pour lui montrer qui est le maître!»

Hermann eut un haussement de sourcil blasé devant le regard de l'homme. Dire que c'était son père. Il leva les yeux au ciel. «Alors mon oncle. Vous allez au château au printemps?

- Oui. Le roi me veut près de lui pour la rencontre diplomatique.

- Tu iras avec les jumeaux?

- Oui. Je dois les présenter à la cour. Le roi était à Britannia l'année dernière. Ils étaient trop jeune pour un tel voyage.»

Son beau-frère eut un sourire mauvais, sachant visiblement quelque chose que le cadet de son épouse ignorait «Tu n'y étais pas.

- L'héritier était malade. Je suis resté à ses côtés pendant qu'il récupérait chez moi.

- C'est tout à ton honneur.»

* * *

><p>Derrière la porte, Vincent reprit son souffle. Il haïssait cet homme. Mais en même temps<strong><em>...il l'avait déjà vu<em>**.

Des mois auparavant. C'était un des gens qui accompagnaient le jeune prince Edgar à Britannia. Le prince avait accompagné son oncle et en avait profité pour visiter attentivement la capitale.

Maintenant qu'il y songeait..._Diederich devait être là puisqu'il était le tuteur officiel du prince non?_

«Réfléchis...»

Il écarquilla soudain les yeux.

_**Mais oui.**_

_**Il était là.**_

Ça faisait 3 ans. C'était la seconde visite du prince. _La première visite de l'héritier s'étant déroulée 8 ans auparavant à peu près. A cette époque, Rachel était enceinte et avait préféré ne pas accompagner son époux aux réjouissances, la fatigué s'étant abattu sur elle. Il y était allé seul, autant en temps que membre de la noblesse que en tant que espion et agent personnel de sa reine. Elle lui avait demandé de garder un œil sur les visiteurs. _La seconde visite s'était aussi déroulé sans accroc. Rachel était encore absente pour cause de crise d'asthme. Une fois de plus, il avait surveillé les arrivants. Sachant que ce ne serait probablement pas une grosse affaire. Il les avait longuement fixé, méfiant. Il n'accordait guère de confiance à ce pays, craignant une trahison. Ces personnes utilisaient l'alchimie et la chimie également.

Cependant alors que la magie s'était perdue à Britannia...chez eux elle était toujours existante. Ainsi que l'esclavage. La magie était surtout basée sur ce point-là. Apparemment. Mais personne n'avait jamais pu avoir d'informations à ce sujet. Son pays détestait l'idée de faire ça. Sauf qu'on ne pouvait pas imposer quelque chose à un simple partenaire commercial. Un simple allié.

* * *

><p><em>Vincent regarda les personnes descendre de leurs chevaux, des militaires et des hommes habillés de façon plus riches. Ce fut sur eux que son attention se posa en premier. Après tout, les soldats ne faisaient qu'obéir aux ordres, ils étaient donc moins intéressants que les gens qui gravitaient autour du roi et de son jeune héritier. Celui-ci parlait avec un militaire qui tenait tranquillement les rênes de son cheval. Il ne semblait posséder aucun esclave, contrairement aux autres qui avaient laissé leur monture entre les mains de personnes plus ou moins jeunes. Un jeune homme habillé de violet, le serviteur du prince apparemment, tendit la main pour prendre le cheval. L'homme chuchota quelque chose et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de tourner les talons, rejoignant le groupe, suivit par le prince.<em>

_«Espérons que l'héritier est plus visionnaire que son oncle._

_- Et qu'il prendra de bonnes décisions._

_- Oui des décisions allant dans notre sens.»_

_Vincent grimaça. Qu'ils parlent encore plus fort. Les invités devaient parler la langue du pays. Le roi ne prenait pas n'importe qui avec lui pour aller chez eux. Et si le neveu entendait tout, hein?_

_Il secoua la tête. Rachel lui manquait. Il aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un a qui parler. Même si en ce moment, en plus d'être malade, elle déprimait car sa sœur lui manquait. Il l'avait cherché pourtant mais elle n'avait laissé aucune trace dans sa fuite. Elle avait probablement quitté le pays. Ou elle était bien cachée. Mais Rachel en avait le cœur ravagé tant elle était parfois inquiète. Elle avait donc préféré rester au chaud, avec les serviteurs, à lire et à se distraire. Dommage que Vincent n'ait pu donner une semblable excuse. _

_Parfois il détestait les bals ou visites diplomatiques. Surtout quand la tension était palpable. Il sentait comme une dangereuse menace. _

_Il se contenta de regarder attentivement les invités. _

_Ceux qui étaient, à ses yeux, intéressants. Ceux qu'ils fallait surveiller. Surveiller attentivement. Ceux qui pouvaient représenter un danger. Il repérait ceux qui avaient un regard sournois. Ceux qui ricanaient doucement. Ceux qui savaient déjà ce que leur roi avait préparé. _

_Il fallait les garder à l'œil. Leurs pays, bien qu'en paix, étaient rivaux dans la course au progrès. Et par fierté, il ne voulait pas que son pays perde cette lutte. Il voulait que l'empire garde sa suprématie. Surtout face à un pays qui gardait un système archaïque d'esclavage. _

_Ce groupe de visiteurs était intéressant sur de nombreux points. Même si beaucoup de gens pinçaient les lèvres, montrant les jeunes esclaves dans la cour, qui restaient près des chevaux, certains avec un livre et d'autres qui écrivaient dans un cahier. Aucun ne semblait malheureux. _

_Vincent détourna le regard. Sans doute avaient-ils reçu l'ordre d'ignorer les habitants de son pays ou ne parlaient-ils pas la langue. Mais il n'avait vu nul trace de rage, d'appel à l'aide ou de désespoir. Ils restaient calmes et silencieux et ne répondaient pas aux questions. Sauf à certaines, sans doute celles ne concernant pas leurs maîtres. Et ils restaient ensemble, comme s'ils étaient inquiets de rester seuls dans un pays inconnu. Comme s'ils craignaient d'être enlevé. _

_Objectivement Vincent ignorait d'où venait les esclaves. D'autres pays? Des gens du pays voisin qui se retrouvaient dans cette situation pour de multiples raisons?. Peu d'informations à ce sujet étaient disponibles. Et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir cherché. Les rares espions envoyés n'étaient pas revenus._

_Et le roi Aliestair n'y fit même pas allusion._

_Il croisa le regard de l'un deux._

_Ce n'était pas un militaire. Mais un noble. Ses yeux étaient bleus foncés et un sourire de prédateur ourlait ses lèvres. Vincent plissa les yeux. Il n'allait certainement pas se laisser avoir par un séducteur de bas étage. Qui le regardait comme un morceau de viande fraîche._

_Dommage pour lui, il ne se laisserait pas séduire si facilement. Il était le séducteur ici. Lui et personne d'autre. Et ce type ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde. Il était tellement banale. _

_Il l'évita, dignement. _

_Coucher pour obtenir ensuite des informations à l'aide d'un couteau bien pointus...d'accord mais pas ce soir, pas quand sa femme était malade et pas avec un type comme lui._

_Après plusieurs heures à snober cet homme, une poigne de fer se referma sur son bras._

_Il se retourna, regardant froidement l'arrivant «Je ne vous ai pas donné la permission d'être aussi familier!»_

_L'homme le fixait. Et le lâcha. «Voyons je ne veux qu'échanger quelques mots._

_- Je n'ai guère de temps à vous accorder. Vous m'en voyez désolé.» Il se détourna, prêt à partir mais l'autre lui bloqua la route. _

_«Est-ce l'hospitalité de votre pays?» railla l'homme «Un tel mépris à l'encontre de mes origines...»_

_Vincent le fixa dans les yeux, sa fierté titillé. Cet homme n'avait aucun intérêt pour lui. Le peu qu'il avait apprit à son sujet lui confirmait la chose. Ce n'était même pas le chef de sa famille. Il n'était même pas soldat. «Je n'offre le respect qu'à ceux qui le mérite._

_- Ho? J'ai affaire à un précieux?»_

_Une main le frôla de trop près. Vincent abattit sa poigne de fer sur l'avant-bras de son interlocuteur, le serrant aussi fort que possible. «Ne me touchez pas.»_

_L'autre allait dire quelque chose quand une voix retentit._

_«Kurt! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Ton fils te cherche.» Un homme venait d'apparaître. Grand, les cheveux et les yeux noirs, un pli mécontent aux lèvres. _

_Le dénommé Kurt se tourna vers l'arrivant «Mais voyons cher beau-frère, je ne fais que faire connaissance avec..._

_- Dégage.»_

_Un seul mot._

_D'une froideur absolue._

_L'insulté pâlit de rage «Pour quelqu'un mit à l'écart par sa famille..._

_- Cher et détestable Beau-frère ..Je suis certain que le roi apprécierait d'apprendre certains petits écarts diplomatiques d'un de ses plus serviles et pathétiques suivants non?»_

_Kurt s'éloigna de Vincent, se dégageant d'un geste sec, grimaçant sous la douleur de son bras. Il lui souffla «Ce n'est que partie remise mon joli.»_

_Il passa devant son beau-frère, qui tourna la tête vers le noble resté immobile et hocha la tête, murmurant doucement «Je suis désolé pour l'attitude de cet homme, je vais sévir une fois rentré dans notre pays.» avant de partir à la suite de son compatriote._

* * *

><p>Vincent rouvrit d'un coup les yeux. Mais oui. Cet homme aux cheveux noirs, c'était Diederich. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment parler. Et cela expliquait cependant son impression de déjà vu qu'il avait eu la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, dans ce maudit marché aux esclaves.<p>

Il ferma les yeux. Et s'appuya à la porta, aux aguets. Il retint sa respiration pour mieux écouter, lâchant à peine son souffle, le cœur battant fortement. Il sourit doucement en percevant parfaitement les voix. Ses talents n'avaient pas perdu de leurs forces.

Il entendit la voix de ''son maître'', à peine étouffé par le bois de la porte «Tu vas à Britannia au printemps?»

Vincent ouvrit de grands yeux. Son pays. Le beau-frère de Diederich allait dans son pays. Son pays. Et si...si...Il secoua la tête. Non. C'était une mauvaise idée.

Il perçut un petit rire «Oui. Avec une délégation. On envoie un nouvel ambassadeur.

- C'est vrai qu'il prenait de l'âge.

- Pendant ce temps, toi tu seras invité au château par le roi.»

Diederich eut un petit rire. «Le roi organise une immense réception. Des invités venus de différents pays. Cela permettra à mes fils de voir la capitale et une fête royale. Un voyage intéressant à de multiples points de vue.

- Le roi espère toujours trouver une femme.» Soupira sa mère, posant sa tasse de thé. «Ce pauvre homme en cherche une à son goût depuis des années.

- Il serait temps qu'il s'y mette en effet. Et il ne cherchait pas vraiment avant. Puisqu'il voit le prince Edgar comme son fils.» Fit la sœur de Diederich, nommée Alexandra, en caressant gentiment les cheveux de son plus jeune fils. «Je ne veux pas le critiquer mais il s'est un peu trop amusé ces dernières années.

Son mari lui lança un coup d'œil agacé «Il n'est pas si vieux pourtant. Il a 35 ans.

- C'est vrai, il a encore le temps.» Rit doucement le maître de maison. Il prit un petit biscuit et le croqua.

Son beau-frère eut un sourire railleur «Et vas-tu emmené ta beauté dans ce voyage?»

Vincent eut une sueur froide. L'homme pouvait le laisser là. Le sceau sur la statue du jardin permettait de le laisser là. Mais rester cloîtrer des jours et des jours sans pouvoir sortir? Il eut un frisson. Et ne pas pouvoir empoisonner la vie de Diederich pendant peut-être plus d'un mois? Ce serait un vrai enfer. Un mois à tourner en rond. D'accord il serait libre d'aller dans un espace de deux kilomètres. D'accord il pourrait lire, passer du temps avec ses enfants...mais il n'aurait personne à ennuyer.

«Bien entendu. Tanaka restera ici pour prendre soin de Sieglinde et Leo. J'aurais donc besoin de Vincent à mes côtés»

Le concerné eut un frisson d'anticipation. Une possibilité. Si il pouvait parler au roi...peut-être pourrait-il avoir sa liberté? Son cœur battit plus fort. Être libre...il en rêvait. Il le voulait tellement. Il reprit son souffle doucement, prêt à écouter plus attentivement la suite.

«Dis moi mon cher fils.» intervint soudain la femme la plus âgée. «Penses-tu à te remarier?

- Je n'ai guère envie de me trouver une nouvelle femme, je dois te l'avouer mère.

- Et un compagnon?»

Vincent plissa les yeux, entendant un petit rire. Et la voix bourrue retentit «Je verrais en fonction de mes désirs, pas ceux des autres.» Un bruit de froissement fit comprendre au l'ancien noble que quelqu'un venait de se lever. «A ce propos, j'ai quelque chose pour vous mère...» Des pas retentirent et celui aux yeux bleus s'écarta rapidement de la porte avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre mais garda une expression de défi pur.

Diederich haussa un sourcil «Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné.?» rit-il en haussant un sourcil «Tu tombes bien mon mignon...» Il lui tapota la tête et ajouta «Sois un bon garçon et va chercher la boite posée sur mon bureau, d'accord?»

Vincent se demanda pendant quelques secondes si mordre l'homme serait puni par le sceau.

_Oui. Probablement._

_Une ''attaque'' était une ''attaque''._

Il tourna les talons et partit rageusement vers le bureau. Le sang battant à ses oreilles. Cherchant comment se venger sans que cette saleté de sceau ne le punisse cruellement. Il haïssait sa situation.

Et son impuissance. Et le fait d'appartenir à quelqu'un. Lui entre tous. Il était quelqu'un qui dominait, pas qui était dominé.

_Rachel était peut-être toujours vivante._

_Peut-être pourrait-il tenter de retrouver sa sœur aussi?_

_Il ne connaissait que son prénom, ce qui limitait les possibilités._

Entrant dans le bureau, il vit la boite. Curieux il l'ouvrit et vit un livre, probablement un album, et des photographies plus ou moins anciennes. Ainsi que quelques dessins, ceux que les enfants avaient fait spécialement pour cette visite. Il prit la boite et la serra contre lui, prêt à retourner dans ce salon. Et ses yeux furent attiré par un éclat rouge à sa gauche. La tableau de famille qu'il avait remarqué la dernière fois qu'il était allé dans le bureau, même si il n'y avait pas fait attention à l'époque.

_Elle avait des cheveux rouges._

_Des yeux couleur rubis. _

Il...il manqua de lâcher la boîte. Il pâlit. Et reposa rapidement la boite pour s'approcher du faisait encore clair mais il se dépêcha d'allumer pour que le tableau soit bien éclairé afin de voir clairement les choses.

_Angelina._

_C'était elle._

_Il en était certain. Complètement. _

Il la reconnaissait. Même s'il ne l'avait pas vu pendant près de 11 ans. Rachel avait un tableau de sa sœur chez eux. Il savait bien à quoi elle ressemblait.

«Ce n'est pas possible.»

Quel était la probabilité qu'il atterrisse chez le mari d'Angelina?

Mais...Diederich avait bien dit que sa femme était morte après la naissance de son dernier fils non?

Chassant la pensée parasite qu'il appelait son ''maître'' par son prénom_ au lieu d'un qualificatif peu reluisant...ou juste un qualificatif tout court_, il ferma les yeux. Le chagrin et la déception lui serra le cœur.

_C'était trop bête._

_Elle était là._

_Chez un proche de la couronne._

Diederich était là 3 ans avant, ça devait être juste après la mort de sa femme...

Si seulement il avait su avant. Rachel aurait été si heureuse de savoir qu'elle avait des neveux...

Il éteignit la lumière et referma la porta, retournant vers le salon, nauséeux. Comment avait-elle atterrit ici? L'autre n'avait-il pas qu'il n'était pas amoureux de sa femme? Pourquoi s'étaient-ils mariés? Par convenance? Diederich avait dit qu'il n'était pas amoureux de sa femme même s'il l'aimait beaucoup et ils avaient eu 4 enfants. Cela devait être un mariage de raison.

Il irait dans la chambre de l'homme ce soir et lui poserait la question.

* * *

><p>Plusieurs heures avaient passés et il n'avait pas réussi à se retrouver seul avec ''son maître'' pour parler, ce qui commençait à l'énerver.<p>

Une voix retentit soudain derrière lui «Salut beauté.»

Il s'immobilisa et se retourna. Son cœur faisant un bond. Le beau-frère se tenait devant lui, souriant cruellement. L'homme avança vers lui. Il le dépassait d'une tête et tendit la main pour le toucher. Vincent recula d'un coup, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

«Ne me touchez pas.

- Ho tu restes toujours aussi fier? Même réduit à ce que tu es devenu?» Railla l'homme, le regardant des pieds à la tête, moqueur.

«Je ne suis pas un jouet.

- Tu es l'esclave de mon beau-frère, tu dois m'obéir.

- Non. Il m'a donné l'autorisation de me défendre.» Cet homme provoquait autant de dégoût en lui que avant. Ce regard de fouine. Ce regard trop ambitieux. Il se demanda même s'il n'avait pas une idée cachée derrière cette visite. Il eut un frisson, une boule dans son ventre. Et une poussée de sentiment protecteur.

«Je doute qu'il t'ai donné l'autorisation de lever la main sur sa famille.

- Il ne vous considère pas comme sa famille. Les autres oui mais pas vous.»

Il sentit son corps se tendre sous le mouvement brusque de l'individu et recula d'un coup, évitant la gifle. Un sourire moqueur ourla ses lèvres «Frustré que ''même réduit à ça'' je me refuse toujours à vous?

- Toi l'agent spécial de la royauté. Si parfait. Réduit à un esclave. Je me demande combien de fois tu as été traîné plus bas que terre.

- Je préfère être traîné qu'être un immonde individu comme vous.» Il évita la main qui se plaqua contre le mut à côté de sa tête. «J'ai le droit de lever la main sur vous et je ne vais pas me gêner.

- Vraiment?

- ….

- Tu sais, je vais à Britannia le mois prochain. Enfin au printemps. Et je pourrais transmettre une lettre, n'est-ce pas? Diederich ne le ferait pas mais moi...»

Ce n'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas mais qu'il ne pouvait pas.

_Non?_

_Non?_

Il pourrait transmettre une lettre à sa sœur. Lui dire qu'il était vivant. Et la revoir, si elle venait jusqu'ici.

_Pour quoi? Diederich t'a dit qu'il ne pouvait enlever le sceau. Tu ne pourrais pas partir et tu ne te séparera jamais de tes enfants non?_

«Ou je pourrais apporter la confirmation de ta mort...après tout ta famille, selon les rumeurs à la frontière, a des doutes. Ce serait si simple d'apporter un tragique message confirmant votre mort...non?»

Une sensation glacée se referma sur son ventre. Il serra les dents. Donner une lettre pour Frances ou être déclaré définitivement mort? Il sentit un battement à ses oreilles, une sourde angoisse. Il détestait cet homme. Ce chantage, ces menaces...il aurait tant voulu revoir sa famille, leur écrire qu'il allait bien. Il savait ce que l'homme voulait en échange...il se mordit la lèvre.

«Alors beauté?»

Vincent serra les poings. Il allait frapper cet homme, le tuer, sans aucun remord.

_Il allait..._

En même temps un horrible désespoir l'envahit.

_Et s'il n'avait pas le choix?_

_Si c'était la seule solution pour contacter sa famille?_

Un bras enroula soudain sa taille et le colla contre un torse musclé. Une odeur épicée emplit ses narines. Il leva les yeux, les plongeant dans deux prunelles noires. Un regard emplit de rage envers son beau-frère. L'ancien noble se sentit stupidement heureux de sa présence. Et sentit de légères brûlures sur ses joues.

«Je peux savoir ce que tu fais à mon serviteur Kurt?

- Je pensais le convaincre de s'amuser un peu.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu...» Il plissa les yeux «Qu'on soit bien clair...tu ne l'approches plus hors de ma présence durant tout ton séjour. Tu ne le touches pas. Et tu ne lui parles pas.»

Son beau-frère lui lança un regard noir mais souffla «Comme tu veux cher chef de famille.» Et il s'éloigna, ricanant.

Vincent déglutit, des frissons parcourant son corps. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais l'autre le coupa, lui caressant la joue de sa main libre «Allons dans ma chambre...nous y serons mieux pour parler.»

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Suivre<strong>_


	10. Il est temps de parler I

**Disclaimer: **Ce manga fantastique n'a pas été dessiné par moi. Sérieusement j'ai deux mains gauches quand je dessine. Et plus que tout, je ne me nomme pas Yana Toboso! Donc non je ne suis pas l'auteur. Je ne fais qu'empruter les personnages pour jouer avec.

**Genre: **A peu près tous les genres. Slave fic. J'espère être originale. Je vais essayer de ne pas tomber dans le pathos ou le drama total, vous en faites pas. Dans ce chapitre : Drama et Angst.

**Personnages de l'histoire: **A peu près tous.

**Parings: ** Plusieurs.

**Warning for: **Dom/Sub, Slave!Fic, Crime, Complot.

**Rating**: M

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 <strong>**: Il est temps de parler I****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>«Assieds-toi»<p>

L'ancien noble obéit, s'asseyant docilement sur le petit canapé devant la cheminée. La chaleur de la pièce le réchauffa. Il aimait cette pièce, malgré lui. Elle était confortable, agréable et chaude. On sentait bien que l'homme était seul depuis un moment mais que, en même temps, il y avait indéniablement eu une touche féminine dans cette chambre.

_Cela raviva le souvenir._

_Angelina a épousé Diederich._

_Et elle est..._

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Il se sentait si faible émotionnellement, il haïssait cette faiblesse qu'il n'arrivait que difficilement à réprimer. Il voulait être comme avant, fort et sûr de lui, manipulateur et charmeur...mais...mais...une peur restait nichée au fond de son cœur. Une crainte gravée en lui par les violences et les horreurs qu'il avait vécu entre son enlèvement et le jour où Diederich l'avait acheté.

Il se rappelait de moments où il avait tellement eu envie de pleurer.

Où il avait lutté pour rester fort. Où il avait lutté pour ne pas s'effondrer. Pour ne pas sombrer dans les désespoir...parce que ses fils étaient là. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller dans une telle situation, laisser ses enfants seuls. Il avait lutté pour rester fier, pour ne pas baisser les yeux quand les fouets ou cravaches le frappaient au visage ou dans le dos. Il se forçait à soutenir les regards avides sur son corps pâle. Il luttait contre la nausée après, quand ses fils dormaient. Pour ne pas pleurer. Pour ne pas prier. Pour ne pas supplier. Parce qu'il savait que cela était inutile...qu'il souffrirait encore et encore. Il ne pouvait pas s'échapper, pas avec Ciel malade et Cilian blessé à la cheville. Il avait lutté pour rester fier et fort, pour railler et injurier ses tortionnaires, pour ne pas plier. Et maintenant qu'il y songeait...ils avaient quand même réussi à le fissurer, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Son armure était trouée, sa confiance blessée.

«Bois.»

Il sursauta quand l'autre homme lui mit une tasse de liquide chaud entre les doigts. Une odeur de thé parfumé lui parvint.

«Ce thé est doux et léger, il est parfait à boire avant de dormir.»

Diederich ne le regardait pas, retirant sa cravate et sa veste, lui tournant le dos. Rassuré, l'ancien noble but tranquillement, savourant le goût délicat et sucré, qui lui faisait du bien. _Ce thé..._

«Il vient de chez..de mon pays?

- Oui, j'en ai commandé au village. On me l'a livré aujourd'hui.»

Il refusa de remercier. Un Phantomhive ne remerciait pas pour si peu. Mais il termina doucement la tasse, se sentant rapidement un peu mieux. «...

- Je t'avais dis de l'éviter.

- Je sais.

- Laisses-moi deviner...'_'je te promets de donner une lettre à ta famille'_'...ou quelque chose comme ça?» Il s'assit dans un fauteuil en face au noble et retira tranquillement ses chaussures et chaussettes sans dire un mots avant de reprendre «Il l'aurait brûlé sous tes yeux après avoir eu ce qu'il voulait...c'est à dire une séance violente.» Il n'avait plus que son pantalon et sa chemise et regarda l'ancien noble qui refusait de croiser son regard. «Ou...le ''_si tu refuses ma proposition, je te ferais déclarer mort'_»

Vincent refusa de lever les yeux, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il savait tout ça mais sa famille lui manquait tellement. Sa sœur lui manquait tellement. Il voulait atrocement retrouver sa vie d'avant. Il aurait tant voulu leurs dire qu'il était vivant, que Ciel et Cilian étaient vivants et qu'il fallait chercher pour savoir si Rachel était...

Il reposa la tasse, tremblant. Diederich se leva et s'assit près de lui, levant une main qui se posa sur sa joue. «Ne bouges pas.»

Il écarta de ses doigts les mèches sombres de l'ancien noble, dévoilant un lobe d'oreille marqué qu'une cicatrice à peine visible. De son pouce et de son index, il caressa doucement la peau marquée. «Tu avais des boucles d'oreilles...

- Hum.» Il détourna les yeux, gêné.

«Ils te les ont enlevé comme des brutes épaisses. Quel travail.» Il eut une de grimace qui résumait bien ce qu'il pensait. «Ils aiment faire mal quand ils font ça. Pour briser les résistances.»

* * *

><p><em>Il était solidement attachés à la table, sanglé et impuissant. Il sentit des doigts qui lui tournaient la tête brutalement. On lui saisit une oreille et quelque chose de froid frôla sa peau. <em>

_Une douleur terrible le déchira tandis qu'on lui arrachait une de ses boucles. Du sang se mit à couler sur sa joue et son cou. _

_Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, pour ne pas crier. On lui fit la même chose de l'autre côté. Puis ils versèrent de l'alcool fort sur les plaies. Il se crispa, se déchirant la lèvre inférieur pour ne laisser échapper aucun son. _

_Ses yeux le piquèrent. Sa respiration devint affolée. _

_Ç__a faisait tellement mal. _

_Et on lui fit deux rapides pansements. _

_Puis il fut jeté dans sa cage, avec ses enfants._

* * *

><p>«Ne bouge pas. Et gardes les yeux fermés jusqu'à ce que je te le dise!»<p>

Vincent se figea mais obéit. Il entendit l'autre se lever et marcher jusqu'à un autre endroit de la chambre. Il perçut des bruit d'ouverture de boîte, des bruits de verre et de métal, d'objets qu'on posait sur la petit table. Diederich fit ensuite quelque chose près de la cheminée.

«Que...

- Chut.» Il prit délicatement le lobe de l'oreille droite. «Ne bouges pas.» Il passa un peu d'alcool sur la peau et approcha ce qu'il tenait. Une douleur aiguë, accompagnée d'une sensation de chaud, traversa l'ancien noble qui eut un sursaut. «Voilà...» Il termina de nettoyer et d'essuyer. Et s'occupa de l'autre oreille. Ce fut tout aussi rapide. Vincent se détendit quand ce fut terminé. «Tu m'as repercé les oreilles?

- Hum.

- Par toi-même?

- Ce n'est pas difficile, je n'allais pas réveiller Tanaka pour ça.» Il rangea rapidement et remit le petit coffret dans son armoire.

«Je peux ouvrir les yeux?

- Pas encore.» Il arriva derrière lui et Vincent sentit une sensation fraîche près de son oreille, tandis que l'homme lui passait une boucle d'oreille à une oreille, puis à l'autre. «Voilà»Il lui retira enfin le collier et déclara, doucement «...Tu peux ouvrir.»

L'esclave ouvrit les yeux et leva une main pour toucher. Ça ressemblait à ce qu'il avait avant. Un petit bijou. Une petite pierre et un métal frais. Il regarda dans le petit miroir que lui tendait l'homme, qui se mit à ranger tranquillement. Les boucles n'étaient pas les mêmes. C'était toujours de l'argent mais la pierre était jaune, c'était de l'ambre. «...Merci.» murmura-t-il d'une voix à peine perceptible.

Il releva les yeux vers son ''maître'', osant le regarder dans les yeux. «J'ai écouté votre discussion tout à l'heure...

- Je sais.

- Tu vas à la capitale au printemps?

- Oui. Mes fils aînés sont assez grands pour le voyage. Je dois les présenter là-bas. Tradition imposée par le roi. Et Edgar sera là, donc je dois être là aussi pour la cérémonie.

- Quelle cérémonie?»

Diederich ferma les yeux, pensif. «Cérémonie pour désigner son héritier.» Il se laissa aller dans son fauteuil, réfléchissant et ajoutant «Le roi a finalement, selon les lettres, que j'ai reçu, préféré désigner officiellement Edgar comme héritier tant qu'il n'aura pas de fils.

- Pas de fille?

- Avant oui. Avec lui? Non.» Vincent grogna quelque chose qui fit sourire son ''maître'' d'un regard torve. «En clair, Edgar sera pour de bon héritier du trône, à moins qu'un fils de sang ne naisse.»

L'ancien noble plissa les yeux «Edgar...veut changer les choses?

- Oui.

- ….Alors...

- Mais il est quand même idéaliste. Je souhaite la même chose que lui.» Il se leva pour s'asseoir à côté de son esclave «J'aimerais te rendre un jour ta liberté.» Il prit une grande inspiration «J'espère que ce qu'on raconte est vrai..» Il regarda le feu, et soupira. Il le voulait tellement...

_Que les esclaves puissent être libérés._

_Qu'il puisse rendre sa vie à Vincent et à ses fils._

_Que la vie de beaucoup de personnes s'arrangent. Et que les choses changent._

_Seul le roi détenait le secret des sceaux. Le plus grand des secrets : comment les retirer._

_Cependant cela pouvait être une légende. Une légende pour forcer certains maître à ne pas dépasser les choses..._

Il regarda à nouveau son serviteur «Mais je ne peux rien promettre car rien ne prouve que c'est vrai.»

Vincent baissa les yeux. Le cœur serré._ Il pouvait passer toute sa vie ici? Prisonnier entre ces murs? Ne pouvant partir qu'avec cet homme? «_...Mes enfants...ils ne sont pas prêt d'être marqués non?

- Non. Pas avant 15 ans. Voir plus si c'est encore repoussé dans les années à venir.

- ….Tu n'as pas d'autres solutions pour eux?» Il avait peur. Peur rien qu'à imaginer ses enfants vivre ce qu'il avait vécu. Sentir cette brûlure atroce. Sentir ce désespoir... Cette impuissance. Sentir cette douleur foudroyante en cas de désobéissance. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils vivent ça. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils souffrent comme ça. Même si cet homme était bien plus agréable que la majorité des habitants de ce pays.

Le brun soupira «Je ne peux pas les libérer.

- On peut te les racheter?»

Diederich haussa un sourcil «Tu penses à ta famille? Non. Je ne peux pas vendre des esclaves sans sceaux à tes compatriotes. Je ne veux pas attirer de problèmes à ma famille. Tu comprends je suppose? Je suis le tuteur officiel du prince, j'ai un poste important dans l'armée..je ne peux pas faire quelque chose comme ça. Même si cela me plairait bien de les rendre à ta famille. Ne parlons pas du fait que tu me ferais probablement une dépression sans eux.

- …...

- Désolé. Officiellement ils sont à moi. S'ils disparaissent...

- Je comprends.»

Mais ça lui faisait mal, il en avait la nausée. _Comment échapper à tout ça? Peut-être ne reverrait-il jamais sa vie d'avant?_ Ses enfants n'auraient jamais l'avenir qu'il avait parfois imaginé pour eux..Un avenir de noble, d'élèves dans une école réputés, une vie libre...

Le militaire réfléchit «Remarque il y a une possibilité. Pour qu'ils ne soient pas mes esclaves...comme toi.

- Et c'est...

- Tu ne devines pas?»

Il écarquilla les yeux. Le cœur battant douloureusement. Il pouvait les adopter? Après tout lui n'avait plus aucun droit comme esclave. Diederich avait donc parfaitement celui de les prendre comme fils. Il était riche. Il avait les moyens. Largement. Et ils ne seraient plus des esclaves officiellement. Ils seraient libre. Feraient ce qu'ils voulaient. Grandiraient ici sans crainte. Entre ses murs il serait toujours leur père mais en dehors ils seraient ceux de Diederich. Mais si il était libérés, cela serait compliqué de les récupéré. Il y avait probablement une procédure longue et pénible.

Il déglutit «C'est...

- Tu peux le dire...horrible, immonde, immoral. Quoique les adopter et leur donner une vie décente est toujours vieux que les traiter en esclaves. Non ce qui est réellement immoral sont les mariages forcés, un maître qui cherche un compagnon ou une épouse. Ou les esclaves femmes qui servent à...faire quelques enfants de plus. Au cas où la vrai femme du maître serait stérile.»

Vincent eut la nausée. La vision de Rachel lui traversa l'esprit. Une brusque envie de pleurer lui monta à la gorge. Si elle était vivante et qu'elle vivait ça. Si son ''maître'' avait une famille, Diederich ne pourrait pas la racheter...il ne pourrait pas la sauver. L'esclave ne se transmettait qu'à la famille. «Que...

- Hum?

- Que se passe-t-il quand...le maître de l'esclave n'a pas de famille. Et qu'il meurt?»

Diederich eut un sourire torve «Cette question est suspicieuse, venant d'un esclave. Surtout d'un être débrouillard comme toi. Je sais ton passé maintenant. Comme mon charmant beau-frère me l'a signalé si aimablement.» Il ricana devant le regard noir «Il ne meurt pas, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. A vrai dire, ce genre de cas n'arrive pas si souvent...donc je serais bien incapable de te répondre.»

L'ancien noble leva une main pour toucher ses lobes d'oreilles, frissonnant sous le contact. Il chassa de son esprit le reste et murmura «Je pensais juste...

- Je crois savoir à quoi tu pensais. Je ne peux rien te promettre pour être honnête. Comme certains maîtres donnent un autre nom à leurs esclaves, ce n'est pas évident de retrouver des archives. De même officiellement tu as mon nom de famille, pas ton ancien. Si quelqu'un cherchait un Vincent Phantomhive, il ne trouverais que des ''Vincent''.»

Vincent prit une grande inspiration «Tu penses qu'ils ont dit la vérité sur Rachel?

- Hum. Difficile à dire. Ils aiment brouiller les pistes. Tu te souviens que deux personnes peu recommandables voulaient acheter Ciel et Cillian avant que je n'arrive?»

L'autre hocha la tête, le cœur serré. Bien entendu qu'il s'en rappelait. Horriblement. «Tu...

- ..J'ai payé un supplément conséquent pour que ce sale type ne disent pas aux deux autres personnes que c'est moi qui ai acheté les jumeaux. Quand à son excuse, je l'ignore.»

Il passa un bras autour des épaules frêles. «Je sais que c'est dur.» Il l'attira contre lui, faisant fi de son sursaut de surprise. «Profite du moment, cesse de te torturer. Je vais essayer d'arranger les choses...

- …..

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance?

- …..

- C'est normal. Moi non plus je ne ferais pas confiance à ta place.» Il passa les doigts dans les cheveux soyeux. Et croisa le regard bleu si profond. «Et si je te parlais de moi?

- Pardon?

- Pose moi toutes les questions que tu veux sur moi et mon passé. Je répondrais.»

Vincent eut l'air suspicieux, n'essayant plus de se dégager de l'étreinte «N'importe quoi?

- ….Oui!»

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Suivre<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Si vous aussi vous avez des question à poser à Diederich, n'hésitez pas à les poser dans les reviews, Vincent les dira dans le prochain chapitre (sauf si elles sont totalement crack, dans ce cas, je répond dans les réponse à review)<em>


End file.
